Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways
by RPSJ
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de BackstabberEm. Lily rejette la proposition en mariage de James à la remise des diplômes et s'enfuit en Australie. Que se passe t il quand ils se revoient quatre ans plus tard ?
1. Triplets and Toothbrushes

_Note de la traductrice : rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière est à **BackstabberEm**, je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic, vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites._

**Résumé complet :** Lily rejette la proposition de mariage de James et s'enfuit en Australie. James essaye toujours de le surmonter et rien de ce que disent Sirius, Remus et Peter n'arrive à le convaincre de se bouger. Mais quatre ans plus tard, Sirius découvre que Lily est en ville, et bien qu'il essaye difficilement de le dissimuler à James, celui-ci l'apprend. Que se passe-t-il quand James et Lily règlent leurs désaccords et deviennent amis ? Qu'est-ce que James découvrira de la vie 'secrète' de Lily en Australie, et comment réagira-t-il ? Et pour finir, que se passe-t-il quand Sirius trouve la femme de ses rêves et veut une relation sérieuse, pas une relation d'une nuit comme il en a l'habitude ?

Note de l'auteur, **BackstabberEm** : Cette histoire se passe 4 ans après que les Maraudeurset Lily aient quitté Poudlard. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Disclaimer : rien de ce que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient. Ça appartient à cette femme que nous idolâtrons tous, JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Triplets and Toothbrushes

"_Non_, écoute-moi encore une fois Sirius," dit James, ouvrant la porte du bar. "Tammi, Terri, et Toni sont peut-être des triplés mais elles ne feront jamais, _jamais_ un plan à quatre avec toi."

"Oh allez, tu es sûr de ça ?" demanda Sirius.

"_Oui_," dit James. "Maintenant, laisse-nous prendre quelques bières avant que tu ne commences à me demander d'où viennent les bébés."

Sirius rit et s'assit sur un tabouret du bar.

"Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Patricia ?" demanda James, prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Comme d'habitude."

"Fête, boisson, retour à notre appartement, sexe ?" demanda James.

"Est-ce _tout_ ce que tu penses de moi ?" demanda Sirius. "Un Don Juan qui n'est pas heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse l'amour ? Parce que laisse-moi te dire, ce n'est pas _tout_ ce que je suis."

"Oh…donc tu n'as pas fait l'amour avec elle ?" demanda James.

"Oh non, je l'ai fait." dit Sirius, faisant rire James.

"Ugh," gémit James. "Tu as vingt-deux ans et a déjà été avec la moitié des filles de Londres."

"Ce n'est pas vrai," dit Sirius. "Je n'ai jamais _été_ avec des filles qui viennent de l'Est de Londres." James leva les yeux au ciel. Mais Sirius ne le remarqua pas car il était trop occupé à regarder l'entrée du bar. "Oooh, ne regarde pas maintenant, mais une superbe demoiselle vient juste de rentrer."

James tourna la tête pour voir de qui Sirius parlait. "Regarde ces jambes."

"Oublie les jambes," dit Sirius. "Regarde ses sei–"

"Ne finis _pas_ cette phrase," implora James. Sirius et James rirent pendant qu'ils regardaient la femme enlever sa veste et partir de l'autre côté du bar.

"Hey les gars, désolé je suis en retard," dit Remus, entrant dans le bar. "J'ai gagné des beignets pour nous tous."

"Alors…où sont-ils ?" demanda James, regardant les mains vides de Remus.

"Je les ai mangé," dit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules et en s'asseyant à côté de James. "Le tien était à la noix de coco et je sais combien tu détestes la noix de coco. Je t'ai fait une faveur."

"Sh, sh, sh," dit rapidement Sirius, "la femme vient."

"Quelle femme ?" murmura Remus à James.

James leva juste les yeux au ciel et regarda Sirius se lever et rejoindre la femme en quelques enjambées.

"Oh, laisse-moi deviner," dit Remus. "Sirius a déjà trouvé une femme qu'il veut emmener chez nous."

"Il ne faut s'attendre à rien de moins venant de Si," dit James avec un rire.

* * *

"Jeez, il est en train de parler avec cette femme depuis plus d'une heure," marmonna Remus, jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius qui flirtait avec la fille. 

"Je suis surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas encore convaincu d'aller à l'appartement," dit James, levant les yeux au ciel. Il détourna le regard de Sirius pour le poser sur Remus. "Alors comment va la vie sentimentale de Remus ?"

"Tu me déçois…comment est-ce que tu _penses_ qu'elle va ?" demanda Remus.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu trouveras cette personne spéciale." dit James avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je doute de ça," dit Remus. "A moins qu'elle soit poilu, qu'elle ait des crocs, et qu'elle hurle à la pleine lune."

James rit. "Même si elle était comme ça, elle serait mieux que toutes les filles que Sirius ramène à la maison."

Remus renifla et demanda, "Et pour toi ? Je ne peux même pas me rappeler la dernière fois que tu as ramené une fille à la maison."

James haussa les épaules et fixa attentivement son verre vide. "Je n'ai juste pas trouvé cette personne spéciale."

Remus soupira. "Ça fait quatre ans James. Tu dois tourner la page."

James ne leva pas les yeux et marmonna juste, "Je sais."

"J'ai remarqué la boîte de photos dans les ordures," dit Remus.

"Ça m'a pris quatre ans, mais maintenant je suis prêt à les jeter," dit James.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire," recommanda Remus. "Ce sont tous tes souvenirs de Poudlard. Tous _nos_ souvenirs de Poudlard."

"Ouais, et elle est dans la plupart d'entre eux," dit James. "Je ne veux pas parler d'elle."

"Ok," dit Remus. "Et à propos de nous–"

"C'est juste que je ne la comprends pas. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle m'ait _fait_ ça," s'exclama James.

"Mais...là nous ne sommes pas en train de parler d'elle ?" demanda Remus.

"Elle nous a juste abandonné," dit James. "Elle ne nous a jamais donné une _explication_."

"James, elle avait un choix vraiment difficile à faire," expliqua Remus.

"Ce n'était pas difficile. Tu ne regardes pas les films ? Dans chaque film, la fille choisit _l'amour_ avant son travail," indiqua James.

"Oui, mais nous vivons dans un monde que j'aime appeler la réalité."

"Eh bien je hais ce monde. Nous ne pouvons pas aller dans un monde autre que la réalité ?" bouda James.

"Nous _pourrions_ mais –" commença Remus.

"Hey les mecs, je m'en vais maintenant," dit Sirius.

"Tu retourne à notre appartement ?" demanda Remus avec un gémissement.

"En fait non, on rentre chez elle," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Amusez-vous bien," dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel parce qu'il était habitué à ça maintenant.

"Je suis _tellement_ désolé je suis en retard," dit Peter, se précipitant à l'intérieur du bar.

"Tu n'as rien raté," dit Remus. "James râlant à propos de Lily et Sirius draguant des filles."

"_Une_ fille," corrigea Sirius. "Seulement une ce soir… et James ?"

"Hmm ?" demanda James, levant les yeux.

"Tu as _vraiment_ besoin de bais–" commença Sirius.

"Au revoir !" s'exclama rapidement James, éloignant Sirius.

* * *

"Désolé pour les cartons. Mon amie est en train de s'installer." 

"C'est ok Kyra," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaule. "Ta maison paraît bien rangée par rapport à la notre."

"Oh, il y a quelqu'un qui s'installe aussi ?" demanda Kyra.

"Non." Kyra regarda Sirius et rit. Sirius haussa les épaules. "Trois gars vivant ensemble est vraiment une mauvaise combinaison."

"Alors, est-ce que tu veux du gâteau ?" demanda Kyra, entrant dans la cuisine.

"Tu as du gâteau ?" demanda Sirius, s'asseyant à une table.

"Bien sûr," dit Kyra avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et Sirius fut bouche bée.

"Oh mon Dieu…il y a vraiment de la nourriture _dans _ton frigo !"

Kyra rit et sortit le gâteau et deux bières. Elle donna une bière à Sirius qui l'ouvrit et prit une gorgée. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie Kyra ?"

"J'écris pour la Gazette du Sorcier," dit-elle, donnant une assiette de gâteau au chocolat à Sirius et s'asseyant sur la table de travail. "Et toi ?"

"Je suis professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'université locale," dit Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais le mieux ?" demanda Kyra.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Sirius.

"Eh bien, si tu devais décrire ce que tu fais le mieux, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?"

"Je suis vraiment bon pour inventer des excuses," taquina Sirius.

"Ah ouais ?" dit Kyra avec un rire.

"Yep, surtout à Poudlard. Je pouvais sécher des cours…bien que le directeur m'ait dit que si mon grand-père mourrait une fois de plus, il voulait voir le corps," dit Sirius avec un rire.

Kyra rit. "Ce n'est pas tout à fait la réponse que je cherchais." Sirius haussa les épaules et Kyra le regarda et sourit. "Alors Sirius, nous sautons la petite discussion et allons directement au sexe ?" demanda Kyra, faisant recracher sa bière à Sirius.

"_Excuse_ moi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Quoi ? Tu pensais que je ne t'avais pas vu venir avec ton rôle de gentil mec au bar ?" demanda Kyra avec un sourire.

"Et tu m'as quand même amené chez toi," dit Sirius.

Kyra haussa les épaules. "Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir faire l'amour," dit Kyra avec un rire.

Sirius était bouche bée. "Tu es une _Déesse_." Sirius et Kyra rirent. "Oh, et je _suis_ un gentil mec."

"Et je suis une fille gentille," dit Kyra, descendant en sautant de la table de travail. "Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai le sentiment qu'aucun de nous deux ne finira par connaître l'autre."

Sirius la regarda alors qu'elle finissait de manger son gâteau. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle pour mettre sa vaisselle dans l'évier qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. "Je ne sais pas…tu sembles différente de tous mes autres rendez-vous."

"Tu veux dire de toutes tes aventures d'une nuit ?" demanda Kyra.

"Techniquement," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules, embrassant Kyra sur les lèvres, ne s'inquiétant même pas du fait qu'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer et avaient à peine parler.

* * *

Sirius rentra à l'appartement le matin suivant. Quand il rentra deux paires d'yeux le fixèrent dans le dos. "J'ai trouvé la femme de mes rêves." Et puis il alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. 

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à James. "Cette conversation était terminée ?"

James haussa juste les épaules, perplexe. "Uh…_Patmol_ !"

Sirius ouvrit la porte. "Oh merci _Dieu_. J'ai pensé que vous ne me demanderiez jamais d'explications."

"Ok, alors qu'est-ce qui place cette femme indépendamment des centaines d'autres ?" dit James alors que Sirius s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté d'eux.

"Elle m'a vraiment fait mon _petit-déjeuner_," expliqua Sirius.

"Ça ne fait pas d'elle quelqu'un de _différent_," dit James. "Et connaissant les filles avec qui tu as des rendez-vous, c'était du café dégoûtant et un gâteau surgelé."

"Noooon, celui-là était vraiment _cuisiner_."

"Donc c'était gourmet, du café, du bacon, des œufs, et des gaufres ?" demanda James.

"Non non non, tu as tout faux," dit Sirius. "Il n'y avait pas de bacon."

Remus frappa Sirius avec un coussin. "C'est tout ? Ecoute Sirius, je _sais_ que tu aimes la nourriture, mais tu ne peux pas baser une relation exclusivement sur la nourriture."

"Ouais, mais tu n'as pas goûter ses gaufres !" s'exclama Sirius, recevant une nouvelle fois un coup de coussin. "Elle me comprend. Nous avons réellement _parlé_ et nous n'avons _pas _couché–"

"Vous avez passé toute la nuit chez elle et vous n'avez _pas_ couché ?" demanda James, haussant les sourcils.

"Oui, nous avons passé toute la nuit à seulement _parler_ et à rester ensemble. Le truc bizarre c'était qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que j'aurais voulu faire," dit Sirius.

"Parler ?" demanda James.

"Ok, ça semble dingue mais –"

"Parler ?" redemanda James.

"Ok tu as _vraiment_ besoin de nouveaux mots dans ton vocabulaire," dit Sirius. "C'était comme si Kyra me connaissait. On est allé chez elle et elle m'a offert du _gâteau_. Du _gâteau_ !"

"Ok, encore une fois tu as basé cette relation seulement sur la nourriture;" dit Remus, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Elle me fait rire. Elle me fait me sentir _bien_ avec moi-même. C'était juste…_différent_. Et –"

"Donc…est-ce que ça veut dire que Tammi, Terri et Toni ne sont plus d'actualité ?" plaisanta James.

Sirius rit et jeta un coussin à James. "Cette fille est parfaite. Vous n'avez jamais rencontré une personne et su que c'était la bonne ?"

James baissa les yeux sur ses mains et Sirius se frappa mentalement. "Oh, laissez tomber, parlons d'autre chos– hey, où est passée la photo de Poudlard ?" demanda Sirius.

Remus et James se tournèrent pour voir Sirius fixer un cadre vide accroché au mur. "James a décidé de s'en débarrasser."

"C'était juste une ordure," dit James.

"Mes précieux souvenirs de Poudlard sont des _ordures_ pour toi ?" demanda Sirius.

"Non, _Lily_ est une ordure," dit James.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'œil et soupirèrent. "Cornedrue, tu dois surmonter ça."

"Je _suis _au-dessus de ça," dit James. "En fait, je suis _tellement_ au-dessus de ça que je jette les photos d'elle et tout ce qui me la rappelle."

"Ce n'est pas la surmonter…c'est essayer de la tuer à travers le vaudou," dit Sirius.

* * *

"Par l'enfer, où est ma brosse à dents ?" cria Sirius de la salle de bain. 

"C'était rouge !" s'exclama James de la cuisine.

Remus, qui venait juste de sortir de sa chambre, échangea un coup d'œil avec Sirius. "Et les brosses à dents rouges sont mauvaises pour l'économie ?" devina Sirius.

"Lily avait les cheveux rouges," dit James, se dirigeant vers eux.

"C'est toujours incompréhensible…" dit Sirius.

"Ça me la rappelait."

"Tu as jeté tout ce qui est _rouge_ !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Et vert," dit James, repartant.

"Oh bien sûr, parce que le vert est _tellement _démodé," dit sarcastiquement Sirius.

"Je devine que c'est parce que Lily avait les yeux verts," dit Remus.

"Ça aussi," dit Sirius.

"Attends…_ma_ brosse à dents est verte," dit Remus, se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

"Plus maintenant," grommela Sirius.

"Tu m'as pris une brosse à dents _rose_," cria Remus à James, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

Sirius éclata de rire et entra dans la salle de bain. Sirius arrêta de rire. "Tu m'as pris une brosse à dents _pourpre_ ?" cria Sirius et ce fut au tour de Remus d'éclater de rire.

Sirius posa sa brosse à dents sur le comptoir et soupira. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait tout ça aussi soudainement ?"

Remus y pensa pendant un moment. "On est le combien ?"

"Le 30 juin."

Remus soupira. "Hier ça a fait quatre ans que James a demandé Lily en mariage."

"Elle a dit non et elle a choisi de partir travailler en Australie loin de lui," finit Sirius. Remus acquiesça. Sirius s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. "Elle me manque vraiment."

Remus acquiesça et soupira. "Ainsi qu'à Cornedrue."

Sirius et Remus ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. "Donc Rem…" commença Sirius. "Quand est-ce que ce serait convenable d'appeler une femme avec qui tu a été il y a de cela trois nuits ?"

"Hier," plaisanta Remus. Sirius lui jeta une serviette.

"Je suis sérieux," dit Sirius. Remus ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius continua rapidement, "Et _non_ je ne parle pas de mon nom." (NdT : le célèbre jeu de mots sur "serious" et "sirius".)

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu l'aimes vraiment celle-là, hein ?"

"Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'adore ses gaufres," dit Sirius.

"Sirius, tu ne peux pas y retourner juste pour la nourriture," dit Remus. Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais Remus ne le laissa pas parler, "A moins que ce ne soit un excellent gâteau au chocolat."

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Elle est différente."

"Je peux voir ça," dit Remus.

"La seule chose c'est que je crois qu'elle pense qu'elle n'est _pas_ différente," dit Sirius.

"Alors…appelle-la et dis-lui qu'elle est différente," dit Remus comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Sirius en eut le souffle coupé. "Tu peux vraiment _dire_ ça à une femme ?"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "_Oui_."

"Mais ça ne peut pas faire cafouiller les choses ?" demanda Sirius.

"Faire cafouiller quoi ? Tu n'_as_ encore rien," signala Remus.

"Ok mais James a exprimé ses sentiments et regarde où ça l'a mené…" commença Sirius, et Remus et lui finirent par dire ensemble, "Nulle part."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la salle de bain, les gars ?" demanda James, entrant avec une tasse de café.

"Rien," dirent-ils vraiment rapidement.

"S'il vous plaît dîtes-moi que vous n'avez pas pris votre douche ensemble," implora James.

"Ew ! Bien sûr que non," s'exclama Sirius. "…nous ne l'avons plus fait depuis la maternelle."

Remus et James rirent de la plaisanterie de Sirius.

"C'est un endroit confortable et agréable pour parler," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

"C'est pour cela qu'il y a un canapé," souligna James.

"Eh bien alors j'ai une idée," dit Sirius.

"Aller dans le salon et continuer notre conversation là-bas ?" demanda Remus.

"J'étais _en train_ de dire que nous pourrions mettre un canapé ici," dit Sirius. "Mais ton idée est probablement meilleure."

"Sirius," dit Remus tout en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mes idées sont _toujours_ meilleures."

Sirius, Remus et James rirent alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de bain.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! 


	2. First Date et Insult Sirius Day

_Note de la traductrice : rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière est à _**BackstabberEm**, _je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic, vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites._

_Vous avez pu voir que je traduis très très très très lentement ! Je suis désolé mais avec les études et tout ça c'est vraiment dur d'avoir un rythme régulier. Je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne promets rien !_

**Note de l'auteur, BackstabberEm :** Si vous avez lu l'autre chapitre, vous savez de quoi ça parle (ou du moins vous commencez).

Disclaimer : vous n'êtes pas stupides, vous savez ce qui m'appartient et ce qui ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : First Date and Insult Sirius Day

"Sirius !" s'exclama Kyra, manifestement surprise de le voir devant sa porte.

"D'accord, je sais que ça doit faire bizarre," dit Sirius. "Je suis vraiment ici pour la seconde fois…_volontairement._"

Kyra rit. "Non, je comprends…tu viens pour mes gaufres."

"Mon Dieu, tu me connais si bien," taquina Sirius.

"Bien que je déteste dire ça mais…je ne fais pas de gaufres à sept heures du soir," dit Kyra.

"Merde…alors je devine que je vais devoir rester avec toi," dit Sirius.

"J'étais en train de penser que la nuit que nous avons passé à parler et à mieux nous connaître était une chance invraisemblable," dit Kyra. "Je me disais de ne pas m'inquiéter de ça et de toujours penser à toi tendrement…" Sirius lui lança un regard. "…comme à une importante andouille."

Sirius sourit. "Eh bien…Je suis de retour."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je pensais que j'avais déjà mis ça au clair." Kyra se contenta de lui lancer un regard. "Parce que," Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je t'aime bien. Et je suis là pour t'emmener dîner dehors."

"Sirius," dit simplement Kyra.

"Ne me prends pas au sérieux," se moqua Sirius. (NdT : jeu de mots avec 'Sirius' et 'serious' qui ne ressort pas très bien en français.) "Sors avec moi. S'il te plaît ?"

Kyra regarda suspicieusement Sirius mais haussa les épaules. "Laisse-moi prendre ma veste."

Sirius sourit largement et esquissa un petit pas de danse.

* * *

Alors que Sirius et Kyra étaient assis elle le regarda et lui sourit. " Je pensais que nous allions à McDonalds." 

Sirius rit. "Surprenant de voir à quel point je suis raisonné, hein ?"

Ce fut au tour de Kyra de rire. "Alors Sirius, dis-moi la vraie raison pour laquelle tu es revenu."

Sirius regarda Kyra sincèrement. "Tu es différente. Tu me fais rire, j'_apprécie _vraiment de parler avec toi. Tu m'amuses." Sirius haussa les épaules. "En bref, tu me fais me sentir _bien_ avec moi-même."

Kyra le regarda avec méfiance. "Tu t'es entraîné pour ce discours devant un miroir une bonne vingtaine de fois ?"

Sirius eut le souffle coupé. "Je suis choqué que tu oses dire ça !" Sirius sourit. "Je me suis entraîné seulement _deux_ fois."

Kyra rit. "Eh bien peu importe le nombre de fois où tu t'es entraîné, je l'aime bien ce discours. Et merci. Mais où est le piège ?"

"Tu ne peux _vraiment_ pas croire que je suis honnête avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sirius, commandant du vin pour tous les deux.

Kyra haussa les épaules. "Je connais les mecs de ton groupe."

"Mon groupe sanguin ? Je suis O positif," dit Sirius.

Kyra leva les yeux au ciel. "_Non, _les genres de mecs qui dorment avec une fille et qui ne prévoit jamais de la revoir. Le genre qui ne _veut_ pas la revoir. Et ne me dis pas que j'ai tort, c'est exactement ton genre."

"Correction, c'_était_ mon genre," contesta Sirius. "Et laisse-moi _te_ demander Miss Kyra, de quand date ta dernière longue relation ?"

Kyra tressaillit. "Ce n'est pas important."

"Eh bien de toute évidence ça l'est," indiqua Sirius. " Parce que ce connard t'as fait douter de tous les hommes."

"Quel connard ?" demanda Kyra.

"Le dernier avec qui tu es sorti," expliqua Sirius. "Je suppose que tu ne questionnes pas sans cesse les mecs sur leur motivation quand ils essayent de te parler."

Kyra baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains. "Il s'appelait Geoffrey et ça s'est terminé il y a un peu plus d'un an. Donc c'est fini et nous pouvons arrêter de parler de ça."

Sirius décida de ne pas la pousser. "Eh bien, peu importe qui il était, c'était un con de te laisser partir."

Kyra haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien.

"Mais," dit Sirius, prenant la main de Kyra. "Je suis très heureux qu'il l'ait fait."

* * *

James et Remus levèrent la tête alors que la porte se fermait en claquant et que Sirius se tenait là, semblant plus étourdi que jamais. 

"Whoa, tu rentres tôt," dit James.

"Il est 2 heures du matin," nota Sirius. "Ce n'est pas tôt."

"Si, c'est tôt," indiqua James. "_D'habitude_ tu rentres dans la matinée."

Sirius leva juste les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'eux.

"Comment était ton rendez-vous ?" demanda Remus.

"Merveilleux."

"Rendez-vous ?" demanda James.

"Oh, ouais Sirius est allé en rendez-vous," dit Remus.

"Sirius a des rendez-vous ?"

"Apparemment," dit Remus.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin d'agir comme si je n'étais pas là," dit Sirius.

"Mais un rendez-vous ça signifie que c'est _lui_ qui paye le dîner," dit James, ignorant Sirius. "Un rendez-vous c'est _plus_ que du sexe. Un rendez-vous signifie conversation, et plaisir…est-ce que j'ai mentionné que ça signifiait que c'était _plus_ que juste faire l'amour ?"

"Je sais. C'est étrange de penser à Sirius en train de _parler_ avec une femme avant il l'emmenait directement dans son lit."

"Oook, je suis toujours _ici_," dit Sirius.

Remus le regarda. "Oh…salut." Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais regarda Remus quand celui-ci lui demanda, "Comment était…ton _premier_ rendez-vous ?"

Sirius jeta un coussin à Remus. "J'ai déjà eu un _rendez-vous_ avant," rétorqua Sirius. "Rappelez-vous en troisième année quand je pensais qu'effectivement les rendez-vous en valait la peine ?"

"Tu n'as pas eu de rendez-vous depuis la _troisième année_ ?" demanda James.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "J'ai dit que j'avais déjà eu un _rendez-vous_ avant. Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais eu _beaucoup_."

"Ok, donc tu n'as pas eu de rendez-vous pendant un moment, alors comment peux-tu dire que c'était merveilleux. Est-ce que même tu sais comment un merveilleux rendez-vous est supposé être ?" demanda James.

"Ok, j'ai eu assez du 'jour d'offense de Sirius'," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Mais si nous ne t'offensions pas…qu'est-ce que nous ferions de nos vies ?" demanda James.

"Passer au 'jour d'offense de James'," taquina Sirius.

"J'aime _bien_ mieux le 'jour d'offense de Sirius'," plaisanta James.

Sirius bouda mais ne dit rien. Remus dit," Ok, ok. Parle-nous de ton merveilleux rendez-vous."

" _Si_ c'est comme ça que tu veux l'appeler," interféra James.

Sirius choisit d'ignorer James. "C'était parfait. Elle est parfaite. _Nous_ sommes parfaits."

"Eh bien…um, ok ?" dit lentement James et Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil. James haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Parfait ?" suggéra Remus. Les trois gars rirent.

"Non, c'est juste étrange de t'entendre parler de ton rendez-vous. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire dans cette situation," dit James.

"Ouais, c'est vraiment étrange," dit Remus et alors il se tourna vers Sirius. "Tu es _sûr_ que tu l'as emmené dîner ?"

"Ok, non, j'ai menti. Nous avons juste mangé du poulet dans son lit," dit sarcastiquement Sirius.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Remus.

"Je veux du poulet," dit James. Remus et Sirius le regardèrent fixement. "Quoi ? J'ai faim !"

"Je l'ai _vraiment_ emmené dîner. Et nous avons parlé pendant sept heures et –"

"Es-tu en train de me dire que _toi_, Sirius Black, n'a fait que parler pendant tout ce temps où tu es sorti ? Tu es sorti deux fois avec cette fille et tu n'as pas encore _couché_ avec elle ?" demanda James.

"_Oui_ c'est ce que je suis en train de dire," dit Sirius.

Remus et James échangèrent un coup d'œil. "Il doit vraiment aimer cette fille."

"Ok, je pensais que c'était évident," nota Sirius.

"Je suis désolé mais quand tu dis quelque chose, c'est difficile de déterminer si tu es sérieux ou pas," dit Remus.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" s'exclama Sirius.

"Eh bien, pour une chose : tu as pensé que Tammi, Terri et Toni étaient tes âmes sœurs, mecs." dit James de façon directe.

Sirius s'arrêta pendant une seconde. "Ok, peut-être que _quelquefois_ mes pensées dépassent la réalité…"

"Quelquefois ?" demanda James, haussant les sourcils.

"Ok, ok. La _plupart_ du temps," dit Sirius. "Mais je vous l'ai dit, Kyra est différente."

James eut le souffle coupé. "Elle _doit_ être différente. Tu connais réellement son prénom !"

Les trois gars rirent alors que Sirius jetait un coussin à James.

* * *

Remus passa devant la chambre de Sirius, s'arrêta, revint sur ses pas, et regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre. "Sirius ?" Sirius sursauta et regarda Remus avec un sourire innocent. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" 

"Rien," dit-il rapidement.

Remus lui lança un regard.

"Ok, ok," dit Sirius. "Je retourne voir Kyra et je m'entraîne à sourire."

"A _sourire_ ?" demanda Remus, essayant difficilement de ne pas rire. Remus s'assit sur le lit de Sirius et se contenta de secouer la tête.

"D'accord, tu n'as pas besoin de te moquer de moi," dit Sirius avant que Remus ne puisse parler.

"Tu sais, je pense que Kyra t'aime plus toi que tes sourires," dit Remus.

"Oui, mais le _sourire_ est la première chose que voient les femmes," dit Sirius, se retournant et s'appuyant contre son bureau, faisant ainsi face à Remus. "Attends, effectivement non, c'est avec les autres gars. La première chose que les femmes voient en moi c'est mon corps exceptionnel, mes cheveux exceptionnels, merveil–"

"Ok, je pense que je peux littéralement voir que ta tête grossit," dit Remus avec un rire.

"Non !" s'exclama Sirius en plaisantant. "Tu ne penses pas que Kyra le remarquera, n'est-ce pas ?"

Remus rit et roula les yeux à Sirius. "Est-ce que tu lui a parlé depuis ton rendez-vous qui date de deux nuits maintenant ?" demanda Remus.

"Non, j'ai utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour lui parler hier, mais personne n'était chez elle," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. "Donc je vais juste aller chez elle et lui faire la surprise."

Remus sourit. "Et tu t'imagines que si tu vas là-bas aux alentours de l'heure du dîner, tu auras un vrai repas," constata Remus, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Je suis _choqué_ que tu puisses dire ça," dit Sirius et puis il haussa les épaules. "Mais c'est vrai."

"Eh bien, je suis content que tu décides enfin de _sortir_ avec une fille," dit Remus. "Quelques unes de ces filles que je voyais le matin était en train de boire _mon_ café et de manger _mon_ petit-déjeuner et c'était assez dégoûtant. Et elles étaient assises ici avec rien d'autre qu'une de tes chemises."

"Ouais," dit rêveusement Sirius. "J'aimerais que ces filles arrêtent de ramener mes chemises chez elle. Je penses que je vais bientôt devoir sortir tout nu."

"Tu es nu soixante-quinze pourcent de la journée de toute façon," dit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules. "Pourquoi ne pas être nu les vingt-cinq pourcent restant ?"

"Je peux faire _ça_ ?" s'exclama Sirius en plaisantant.

"Je pense que ton patron aurait du mal à l'accepter," dit Remus.

"Merde…si seulement c'était une fille." Remus rit et Sirius continua de parler, "Est-ce que tu penses que Prongs va bien ? Il semble distant ces derniers temps."

"C'est juste que Lily lui manque," dit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je pense qu'il voudrait que ce soit lui qui ait un rendez-vous, pas toi. Et pas un rendez-vous avec n'importe qui…un rendez-vous avec _Lily_."

Sirius s'affala sur son lit à côté de Remus. "Je sais. J'aimerais juste pouvoir faire quelque chose."

"Il aimerais lui aussi," signala Remus.

"De quoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler les gars ?" demanda James, s'arrêtant à l'embrasure de la porte.

"De filles," dit immédiatement Sirius au même moment où Remus s'exclamait, "De Quidditch."

Sirius se tourna vers Remus et leva les yeux au ciel. "Quidditch ? N'importe quoi, les filles sont un _meilleur_ mensonge."

"Et plus crédible aussi," taquina Remus.

"Alors, de quoi est-ce que vous parliez _réellement_ ?" demanda James.

Sirius soupira et se tourna vers Remus. "Nous devons lui dire ?" Remus haussa les épaules alors Sirius regarda sincèrement James. "Nous étions en train de parler de beignets."

* * *

Sirius frappait à la porte et il n'en revenait pas d'être si nerveux. Kyra ouvrit la porte et il lui fit un sourire bête. "Ménage ?" dit-il, faisant rire Kyra. Kyra prit le bras de Sirius, le fit entrer dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui. Kyra regarda Sirius et sourit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Sirius. 

"Entre, ma colocataire est en train de cuisiner. Nous pouvons dîner avec elle," dit Kyra. Sirius sourit intérieurement.

"Tu as vraiment _fait _à dîner ?" s'exclama Sirius, enlevant sa veste. "Wow…nous pouvons essayer ça parfois, bien que je suis sûr que dîner dehors est mieux pour le business."

"Hey Kyra ?" appela une voix de la cuisine. "Est-ce que tu as du sel ?"

La colocataire arriva dans la pièce, regarda Sirius et laissa tomber sa casserole par méprise.

Sirius la regarda et laissa accidentellement tomber sa veste.

"Sirius ?" demanda la femme.

"_Lily Evans_ ?" s'exclama Sirius.

* * *

Le deuxième chapitre est fini ! Je remercie énormément les personnes qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre ! 16 reviews ! J'ai absolument halluciné ! MERCI beaucoup à **Jennifer Guerin, Emmaliana, twinzie, Lune, ladybird, SusyBones, héloise, aurelie, Kira-303, lavaender, Lily Evans 34, Galant Lady, joomy, ladydianaaa, deltapane et Elby **pour leurs reviews. Je n'y réponds pas car l'a interdit mais si vous voulez que je réponde à une question ou n'importe quoi d'autre, dites-le moi dans votre review et je répondrai.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce deuxième chapitre !


	3. Red and Blue Do Make Purple

_Note de la traductrice : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à _**BackstabberEm**_, je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites._

_Ouaiiiisss ! J'ai mis seulement 15 jours pour traduire ce chapitre ! C'est un véritable exploit ! lol._

_Avant de laisser place à l'auteur et au chapitre : _JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE _(ça m'étonnerais que le chapitre 4 arrive avant la semaine prochaine ;) )._

Notre de l'auteur, BackstabberEm :

Disclaimer : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous nous étions arrêtés ici :

"Sirius ?" demanda la femme.

"_Lily Evans_ ?" s'exclama Sirius.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Uh…est-ce que vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?" demanda Kyra.

"Oh non, pas vraiment," dit sarcastiquement Sirius. "Elle est juste sorti un an avec mon meilleur ami et l'a quitté à la gare quand il lui a demandé de se marier avec lui parce qu'elle pensait que le travail était plus important que l'amour." Sirius se tourna vers Lily. "Est-ce que ça cachait juste quelque chose ?"

Lily fixa Sirius d'étonnement avant de parler. "Ça n'est pas juste Sirius."

"Pas _juste_ ?" s'exclama Sirius. "Mon meilleur ami est _toujours_ misérable à cause de toi. Et tu pars donc qui doit s'occuper de lui ? _Moi_."

"Sirius ! C'était une décision dure à prendre ! Mais James et moi étions trop _jeunes_," s'écria Lily. "Et le stage était une opportunité exceptionnelle !"

"Oh vraiment ? Parce que tu sembles être revenu d'Australie ! De toute évidence ça ne pouvait pas être _une_ opportunité exceptionnelle !"

"J'ai été muté !" s'écria Lily.

"Regarde les choses en face Lily ! Tu as été _égoïste_, tu ne t'occupes pas des sentiments des autres, seulement des tiens !" cria Sirius.

"LES GARS !" s'exclama Kyra.

Lily regarda Kyra et baissa les yeux pour tomber sur la main de Kyra qui était dans celle de Sirius. "Ooooooh non. Non, non, non, non, non."

"Non quoi ?" demanda Kyra.

"Est-ce que vous êtes _engagés_ ?" demanda Lily. Sirius et Kyra se regardèrent mais ne répondirent pas. Lily gémit et continua. "Kyra, il y a quelques petites choses que tu dois savoir sur ce mec."

"J'ai _changé_ Lily," dit obstinément Sirius et puis il fixa ses yeux droit dans ceux de Lily. "Je vois que nous l'avons tous fait."

"Ky, ce mec est la plus grande ordure qui existe avec les filles –"

"Lily," dit Kyra avec fatigue. "J'en ai assez entendu. Allons juste manger ok ?"

"Eh bien, ça risque d'être dur," dit Lily, regardant le dîner par terre.

Sirius regarda Kyra." Je devine que c'est à emporter tout ça, hein ?"

Lily était dégoûté que son amie rit d'une des plaisanteries de Sirius. "Kyra, écoute-moi. Il trompe, il ment, et il pense qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ça," dit Lily. "Ce mec n'est _pas_ le mec qu'il te faut."

Kyra soupira et se tourna vers Sirius. "Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seules ?"

"Mais–" commença Sirius.

"S'il te plaît," supplia Kyra.

Sirius regarda Lily qui venait juste de lui lancer un regard glacial. Sirius soupira, ramassa sa veste, et sortit.

Kyra ferma la porte et se tourna vers Lily. "Par. l'enfer. qu'est-ce. que. c'était. que. ça ?" demanda Kyra très lentement.

"Oh, Ky," dit Lily, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. "Sirius et moi étions tellement proche…nous étions _tous_ tellement proche…nous étions les meilleurs amis pendant notre septième année et maintenant…" Lily prit une profonde inspiration. "Tout est fichu."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec son meilleur ami ?" demanda Kyra, entrant dans la cuisine avec Lily.

Lily s'assit sur un tabouret. "James et moi sommes sortis ensemble pendant un an. Le jour après la remise des diplômes nous rentrions chez nous en train et là dans la gare il a posé la question." Lily soupira. "Mais j'avais appris la nuit précédente que j'avais une opportunité pour un stage en Australie et par la suite, j'aurais pu travailler comme journaliste là-bas." Lily soupira. "Et je devais choisir entre lui et le travail."

"Et tu as choisi le travail," finit Kyra.

"Exactement," dit Lily.

"Est-ce que tu regrettes cette décision ?" demanda Kyra, grignotant une pomme.

Lily hésita puis soupira. "Chaque jour."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius ferma discrètement la porte et marcha de façon morose jusqu'à sa chambre, mais avant de faire ça il se précipita dans la cuisine et sortit toutes les photos de Poudlard. Il les étala sur le comptoir de la cuisine et regarda tous les visages lui souriant. Sirius soupira mais couvrit les photos avec son corps quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Remus entra et ferma la porte. Il commença à marcher vers la cuisine, tourna le coin, mais s'arrêta quand il vit Sirius assis là essayant d'avoir l'air innocent…sans y parvenir. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si coupable ?" Sirius ne dit rien. Remus demanda lentement, "Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de stupide ?" Sirius ouvrit la bouche. "Attends, ne réponds pas à ça. Nous savons tous que la réponse est toujours oui de toute façon."

Sirius rit nerveusement et son bras bougea, faisant tomber une des photos sur le sol. Remus regarda étrangement Sirius et ramassa la photo. "Um…pourquoi est-ce que tu étais en train de regarder les photos de Poudlard ? Aucun d'entre nous ne les a regardé ces dernières années…sans compter James quand il les a jeté."

Sirius regarda Remus et soupira. "Elle est de retour."

Remus le fixa froidement. "Ok, j'ai besoin de plus de syllabes."

"Lily est ici en Angleterre," clarifia Sirius.

Remus se figea, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites. "Lily ? Lily Evans, Lily ? La fille qui a rejeté James, Lily ? Celle qui –"

"_Oui_ cette Lily. Quelle autre Lily connais-tu ?" dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

"La fille de ma patronne s'appelle Lily," signala Remus.

"Ta superbe patronne ?" Remus frappa Sirius sur le dessus de la tête et Sirius continua sur sa lancée, "Toi et moi, _tous les deux,_ savons que nous ne parlons pas de la fille de ta superbe patronne…" dit Sirius. "…comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ?"

"Sirius !" s'exclama Remus puis il s'arrêta. "La patronne ou la fille ?"

Sirius rit. "Kyra a une nouvelle colocataire…cette colocataire s'avère justement être Lily Evans," dit Sirius.

"Alors tu as dû la voir ?" demanda Remus. Sirius acquiesça. "Comment est-elle ?"

"Magnifique," répondit Sirius en un instant. "Je suis en train de penser qu'il faudra que je demande à Kyra si elle est d'accord pour un plan à trois avec elle."

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Remus frappa Sirius sur le dessus de la tête. "Qu'est-ce que Lily a dit ?"

"Tu veux dire avant ou après que je l'ai accusé d'avoir été égoïste et puis que j'ai été inviter à partir ?" demanda Sirius.

"Tu t'es fâché contre elle ?" demanda Remus. "Juste hier tu me disais à quel point Lily te manquait !"

"_L'ancienne_ Lily me manque. Celle qui était insouciante et amoureuse de James. Pas celle qui s'est débarrassé de James à la gare," dit Sirius.

"Sirius, c'était il y a quatre ans," indiqua Remus. "Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'une personne reste à tout jamais la même."

Remus et Sirius entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent, sachant que ça devait être James. "Ne dis _rien_ à Prongs."

"Oh non, j'étais sur le point de sortir de là et de dire 'salut James, tu te rappelles cette fille dont tu étais éperdument amoureux et qui t'as laissé tomber à la gare parce qu'elle pensait que le travail était plus important ? Eh bien, elle est de retour et je suis sûr que tu adorerais la voir'," dit Remus, levant les yeux au ciel.

Sirius fixa Remus. "Je pense que tu es en train de te moquer de moi."

"Tu es malin," dit Remus, roulant les yeux. Sirius et Remus ramassèrent rapidement les photos et les jetèrent dans les ordures, juste quand James tourna le coin.

"Oui Sirius, rouge et bleu _font_ violet," dit rapidement Remus, ne voulant pas que James entre dans une pièce silencieuse.

James les regarda étrangement. "Et rouge et jaune font orange."

"Oooh," dit Sirius, prenant mentalement note de frapper Remus plus tard.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dîner ?" demanda James, sortant un soda du réfrigérateur.

Les garçons ne firent que se regarder froidement les uns les autres. "On commande quelque chose ?" dit Sirius.

"A moins que tu suggères sérieusement que l'un de nous cuisine," répondit Remus.

Les garçons se regardèrent. "On prend à emporter," dirent-ils à l'unisson.

"Nous pouvons appeler Jon, Matel, Hamilton, K–" commença Sirius.

"Pourquoi est-ce triste que nous ne connaissions pas de gars qui préparent des plats à emporter ?" demanda Remus.

Pour la troisième fois, les garçons échangèrent un regard. "Nous avons _vraiment_ besoin de femmes," dit James après quelques instants de silence.

Juste à ce moment-là, Peter entra. "Est-ce que vous savez les gars qu'il y a une fille qui vous attends en bas ?"

Les trois garçons s'interrogèrent du regard. "Pour nous ? Tu es sûr ?"

" Non," dit Peter avec un haussement d'épaules. "Mais elle a des gaufres."

"KYRA !" s'écria Sirius, sortant pratiquement en courant.

"NOURRITURE !" s'écria James, mais Remus le retint. James bouda. "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre trouve ça bizarre que Sirius ait une petite amie alors que nous trois sommes célibataire ?"

"Oh allons, James ce n'est pas juste," s'exclama Remus puis il s'arrêta. "Mais ouais, cette pensée à traverser mon esprit."

"Et c'est bizarre pas vrai ?" confirma James.

"C'est presque aussi bizarre que la distillation atteignant le positronium des particules des atomes secondaires," dit Remus.

James et Peter le fixèrent et James parla,"…mais c'est bizarre ?"

Remus regarda ses amis, leva les yeux au ciel, et acquiesça. "C'est bizarre."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius descendit lentement les escaliers, essayant de réfléchir à quoi dire pour ne pas tout faire cafouiller. Mais il devait l'admettre, il était un peu en colère contre Kyra parce qu'elle lui avait demander de partir. Il tourna le coin et vit Kyra debout là nerveusement.

Kyra se retourna pour voir Sirius et lui sourit. "J'ai apporté des gaufres."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire," dit Sirius. "Et tu penses que des gaufres me feront oublier que tu m'as pratiquement mis à la porte ?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit Kyra, et elle montra un autre sac. "C'es pourquoi j'ai aussi apporté des gâteaux."

Sirius lui fit un léger sourire et prit la nourriture des mains de Kyra. "Je suis désolé que tu sois tiraillée entre moi et Lily."

Kyra leva la main pour le faire s'arrêter de parler. "Elle m'a tout dit. Je serais un petit peu en colère aussi si j'étais toi."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Sirius, un sourire se formant sur son visage. "Mais j'étais à deux doigts de la frapper."

Kyra renifla. "Vrai."

"Eh bien, encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé," insista Sirius.

"Je sais," dit Kyra puis elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Mais Lily est –"

"Oh, non pas de mais. S'il te plaît pas de mais," implora Sirius. "Les mais sont mauvais. A moins qu'ils soient dans un corps de femme."

"Mais Lily–"

"Est-ce que tu n'as pas _compris_ tout le discours que je viens de faire comme quoi les mais sont mauvais ?" demanda Sirius.

"Cependant –" commença Kyra.

"Ce n'est pas du jeu. C'est juste un mais élégant," bouda Sirius.

"Sirius," dit calmement et doucement Kyra. Sirius soupira. "Lily est une de mes meilleures amies et–"

"Je pensais que vous n'étiez que colocataires," signala Sirius.

"Nous nous sommes rencontrées en Austraile," expliqua Kyra. "J'ai déménagé ici il y a deux ans mais Lily et moi nous sommes écrits et je lui ai demandé de venir chez moi quand j'ai entendu qu'elle revenait en Angleterre." Sirius inclina la tête. "Lily est ma meilleure amie et si vous vous détestez, ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous."

"Mais –" commença Sirius.

"Je pensais que nous devions arrêter avec les mais ?" dit Kyra avec un sourire asymétrique. "Tu vois, je ne peux pas sortir avec toi à cause de toute cette histoire entre toi et Lily. Ça semble juste gênant et je ne veux pas essayer et m'interposer entre toi et ma meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas juste de me faire choisir."

"On dirait pourtant que tu as déjà choisi," marmonna amèrement Sirius.

"Je veux rester en-dehors de tout ça avant que cela n'empire," clarifia Kyra.

"Tu fais ça à cause de ce que Lily a dit," s'exclama Sirius.

"Quoi ?" demanda Kyra. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Toutes ces choses horribles que Lily a dites sur moi. Elle a probablement listé toutes les autres choses qu'elle déteste en moi et tu l'as cru. Je pensais que tu avais ton _propre_ cerveau," s'écria obstinément Sirius.

La bouche de Kyra s'ouvrit largement. "Qu'est-ce que tu en _sais_ ? Nous nous connaissons depuis seulement une _semaine_."

"Je pensais que tu ferais un peu mieux qu'écouter les médisances de Lily," s'exclama Sirius. " Montre-moi que j'ai tort."

"Je n'ai _pas_ écouté Lily !" explosa Kyra. "Je t'ai déjà _dit_ pourquoi je fais ça. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais je dis la vérité."

"Je pense que c'est difficile de croire ce que tu es en train de dire," rétorqua Sirius. "Considérant le fait que je sais à quel point Lily est persuasive."

"Ugh ! Lily n'a rien dit de plus que ce qu'elle a dit devant toi ! En fait, nous n'avons parlé que de ton meilleur ami !" s'écria Kyra. "Tu vois Sirius, je voulais finir en bon terme avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois fâché contre moi."

"Eh bien c'est un peu tard pour ça," cassa Sirius.

Kyra soupira. "Très bien, agis comme un bébé."

Sirius lui lança un regard irrité. Il avala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. "Donc… je devine que ça se finit comme ça ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Kyra fixa froidement Sirius. "Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu marcher de toute façon." Sirius ne dit rien car manifestement tout ce qu'il dirait ne marcherait pas. Kyra regarda une fois de plus Sirius avec un regard furieux, puis partit en marchant lourdement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Note de l'auteur : Awwww, pauvre Sirius. Que va-t-il se passer ? Est-ce que Sirius arrivera à garder Lily loin de James ? Que se passera-t-il pour Kyra et Sirius…est-ce vraiment fini ? Sirius aura-t-il un autre rendez-vous ou reviendra-t-il à ses conquêtes d'une nuit ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette histoire a un titre si bizarre ?

_Note de la traductrice_ _: je rajoute ma petite question : Trouverez-vous les réponses à ces questions (sans aller voir la version anglaise bien sûr !) ?_

_Je voulais vous dire aussi que j'ai ouvert un forum sur les Maraudeurs, donc si vous avez le temps, allez y faire un tour ;). (le lien est dans mon profil, sous l'adresse mail) Merci :)_

Un grand MERCI à **twinzie, Lily Evans 34, SusyBones, ladybird **(mdr ! Ta review était trop drôle), **Lune, Elby, lu potter, Amandiine **(merci pour les 2), **deltaplane, lavander, Lunedorell **(merci pour les 2), **celine.sLineC-Line **(j'ai répondu à ta review par mail mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as reçu parce que mon ordi m'a planté pdt que ça te l'envoyait) et** moimoiremoi**, pour leurs reviews très gentilles et encourageantes.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre et à essayer de trouver les réponses aux questions.


	4. Mint Chocolate Chip and Surprise ?

_NdT : rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière est à _**BackstabberEm**, _je ne suis que la traductrice de sa superbe fic dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites._

_J'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera ma piètre traduction du chapitre 3 !_

Note de l'auteur, **BackstabberEm** : 

Disclaimer : voir les précédents

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sirius retourna de façon morose à l'appartement, jeta un coup d'oeil à ses trois meilleurs amis et alla dans sa chambre avec deux assiettes pleines de nourriture, claquant la porte.

Dans le salon, les trois autres échangèrent un regard.

"Eh bien, je ne suis pas un expert pour lire dans les pensées…mais il n'a pas l'air heureux," dit Peter.

James regarda Remus et Peter. "Est-ce qu'il va manger toutes ces gaufres ?"

Remus frappa James sur le dessus de la tête. "Est-ce que tu pourrais ne plus _être_ si insensible ?"

"Quoi ?" s'exclama James, puis il haussa les épaules. "J'ai faim."

"Va parler à ton meilleur ami," pressa Remus, poussant pratiquement James vers la chambre de Sirius.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda James.

Remus et Peter se contentèrent de fixer James d'incrédulité. "Il a une assiette de nourriture pour s'empêcher de pleurnicher."

"Oh, Sirius ne va pas si mal que ça. Il s'en remettra," dit James.

"Ok James, écoute-moi. Je _sais_ que ce que Lily t'as fait était affreux, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois être inconsidéré envers les sentiments des autres. Tu devrais _sentir_ sa douleur. De toute évidence son petit rendez-vous avec Kyra ne s'est pas passé si bien que ça…tu sais comment on se sent si on est blessé, et maintenant tu dois aller parler à Sirius," conseilla Remus.

James regarda Remus et Peter puis soupira. Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de Sirius et frappa à la porte. Il n'y eut bien sûr pas de réponse alors James ouvrit doucement la porte qui grinça. Quand elle fut complètement ouverte, il vit Sirius allongé sur son lit, se goinfrant de gaufres et de gâteaux. Et bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais de sa propre bouche, il voulait sortir Kyra de sa tête en compensant avec la nourriture.

"Oh doux Jésus," murmura James pour lui-même puis il dit," Hey Padfoot."

Sirius le regarda. "Oh, hey Prongs."

"Ça va ?"

" Remarquablement bien," dit Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ok, je prends ça pour du sarcasme," dit James. "Tu sais…il y aura d'autres filles."

"Bien sûr qu'il y en aura d'autres," dit tristement Sirius mais étant toujours d'accord avec James. "Je veux dire, prenons toi comme exemple. Après que Lily t'est quittée, tu as été avec des _centaines_ de filles." Sirius regarda James et lui lança un regard je-ne-crois-pas-un-mot-de-ce-que-tu-essayes-de-me-dire.

"Oooook, un point pour toi," dit James, s'asseyant sur le lit de Sirius. "Mais toi et Kyra n'êtes pas restés ensemble aussi longtemps que moi et Lily."

"Quelle est l'importance de la durée de notre relation ? C'était la première fille depuis très longtemps avec laquelle j'étais heureux d'être. Je ne me sentais pas seulement spécial avec elle, je me sentais spécial avec moi-même," dit Sirius, jetant par terre le reste des gaufres. "Et maintenant elle me hait juste parce que je me _suis_ engueulé avec elle."

James bondit hors du lit, "Ok, quel est ton parfum de glace préféré ?"

"Hein ?"

James leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu te rappelles les quelques jours après que Lily m'ait quitté ? Je ne voulais pas quitter ma chambre et j'y restais en survêtement qui me servait de pyjama. Tu m'avais acheté huit pots de mes glaces favorites et maintenant je vais faire la même chose pour toi."

"Je t'en avais acheté huit seulement parce qu'il y avait des soldes : 'acheter quatre pots et les quatre autres vous sont offerts', "signala Sirius.

"Eh bien, alors ça montrera que je m'inquiète plus pour toi parce que moi je vais acheter les huit pots," dit James.

Sirius sourit faiblement à son meilleur ami. "Menthe avec pépites de chocolat."

James sourit et commença à partir mais il se retourna. "Hey mec ?"

Sirius le regarda. "Ouais ?"

"Ne mets pas des survêtements…tu ne pourras plus en sortir après avoir mangé toutes ces glaces."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kyra retourna à son appartement et s'affala sur une chaise dans la salle à manger. Elle mit ses bras sur la table et y enfouit sa tête.

"Kyra ?" murmura Lily, sortant de la cuisine. "Oh. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Kyra releva la tête et regarda Lily. "J'ai cassé avec Sirius."

Lily fit une pause. "Vous sortiez réellement ensemble ?"

Kyra haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisque maintenant nous ne sortons définitivement _pas_ ensemble."

"Oh Ky," dit doucement Lily, s'asseyant à côté de Kyra. "C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? Parce que je n'ai pas voulu vraiment dire un mot de tout ça. Je veux dire, Sirius _avait_ l'habitude d'être comme ça mais je suis sûr qu'il a changé et –"

"Ce n'est pas ça," dit Kyra. "Mais au cas où ça t'intéresserait, je ne pense pas qu'il ait changé. Je veux dire, c'est évident que toutes les filles avec qui il a été n'étaient que des aventures d'une nuit. Mais non, la raison pour laquelle j'ai cassé avec lui c'est qu'il s'est passé trop de choses entre vous deux. Tu vois, tu es sorti avec son meilleur ami et, je ne sais pas. C'est juste bizarre."

"Ça ne devrait pas," signala Lily. "Sirius et moi étions vraiment proches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a hurlé dessus tout à l'heure."

"Lily," dit Kyra, lui lançant un regard. "Tu as brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami et il a dû ramasser les morceaux. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il n'allait pas être un peu en colère ?"

Lily soupira. "Je sais, je sais," marmonna-t-elle. "Mais j'espérais qu'il n'était pas en colère. L'avoir vu m'a rappelé à quel point il me manque."

"Bien fait," bouda Kyra.

"Tu penses vraiment que tu l'aimes ?" demanda Lily. Kyra acquiesça faiblement de la tête. Lily soupira. Puis elle eut une idée et se leva. Mais il y avait un problème dans son plan. "Hey Ky, est-ce que tu sais si Sirius vit avec James ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Sirius et James vivent-ils ensemble ? Sont-ils toujours amis ?" demanda Lily. "Attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte. _Bien sûr_ qu'ils sont toujours amis."

"Je ne sais pas du tout s'ils vivent ensemble," dit Kyra. "Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?"

"Pour rien," dit Lily avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je me demandais, c'est tout."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela avait prit quelques jours, mais Lily avait trouvé l'appartement de Sirius et se tenait maintenant devant la porte, priant pour que James ne vive pas ici. Après quelques minutes, elle trouva le courage de frapper à la porte. Personne ne répondit alors elle frappa de nouveau. Mais cette fois quand elle frappa, elle poussa accidentellement la porte qui était déjà ouverte. Lentement, elle entra.

"Sirius ? Bonjour ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?" cria Lily. Elle soupira quand personne ne répondit et commença à partir lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit venant d'une des chambres. Elle s'y dirigea lentement et il y avait bien Sirius : se goinfrant de glace.

Sirius leva la tête et laissa pratiquement tombé le pot de glace. "Lily ?"

"Ok, salut, ça peut sembler nul mais –" commença Lily.

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de violation de domicile ?" demanda Sirius.

Lily le regarda. "Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des calories ?"

Sirius regarda les pots de glace autour de lui et lui fit un sourire penaud. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Parce que tu n'es certainement pas ici pour critiquer mes habitudes alimentaires."

Lily soupira. "J'ai parlé avec Kyra et j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé."

"Alors tu es venu ici pour te réjouir des malheurs des autres ?" cassa Sirius.

"_Excuse-_moi ?" demanda Lily.

"Tu es la raison pour laquelle elle a cassé avec moi. A cause de toutes les horribles choses que tu lui a dites et qui _n'étaient pas vraies_ et– "

"Ce n'est _pas_ pour ça qu'elle a cassé avec toi," s'exclama Lily.

"D'accord, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu as ta part de raison là-dedans."

"Ouais, mais _tu_ as l'autre part de raison," dit Lily. "Elle ne voulait pas être tiraillée entre nous deux."

"Eh bien maintenant tu l'as entièrement pour toi. Félicitations," rétorqua Sirius.

"Ce n'était pas mon plan !" s'exclama Lily.

"Oh vraiment ?" ricana Sirius. "En disant 'non non non, tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui, c'est un joueur avec les filles', etc…ce n'était pas essayer de nous faire casser ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _Un papotage_ ?"

"J'étais _en colère_ contre toi donc _bien sûr_ que j'ai dit ces choses. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait effectivement m'_écouter_," dit Lily. "Et de toute façon, elle n'a pas cassé avec toi pour ça."

"J'ai changé tu sais," dit obstinément Sirius.

Lily lui lança un regard. "Nomme ta dernière petite amie."

"Kyra," dit immédiatement Sirius. "Wow, c'était facile."

Lily lui lança un autre regard.

Sirius soupira. "D'accord ! Je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous depuis la troisième année. Mais _c'est_ pourquoi Kyra était spéciale. Puisque assez curieusement, je _voulais_ un rendez-vous avec elle."

"Es-tu honnêtement en train de me dire que tu es fatigué de tes aventures d'une nuit et de coucher avec des bimbos qui ne signifiait rien pour toi et que tu n'es pas effrayer de t'engager et de t'assagir avec Kyra ?" demanda Lily, haussant les sourcils.

"Oui," dit Sirius sans hésiter.

Lily était interloquée. "Oh, wow. Tu n'as même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir."

"Je suis devenu plus intelligent depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as vu," dit Sirius.

Lily eut un rire nerveux puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains. "Ça fait un moment, hein ?"

"Quatre ans, une semaine, et cinq jours," dit Sirius et puis il haussa les épaules. "Mais qui tient le compte ?"

"Je devine que ce n'est pas toi," dit Lily. "James ?"

Sirius soupira. "Oh crois-moi, il peut te dire à la seconde près depuis combien de temps il ne t'a pas vu."

"Tu vois, je suis venue parce que Kyra est malheureuse," dit Lily et puis elle regarda Sirius qui était en survêtement, les pots de glace vides, et une ravissante photo de Kyra en train de faire des gaufres et des gâteaux. "Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux."

"Hey," cassa Sirius. "Je vais bien. C'est juste mon rituel du Mercredi après-midi."

Lily lança un regard à Sirius et soupira. "Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi et merde, tu as toutes les raisons de l'être. Mais je ne supporte pas de voir Kyra, ou toi, comme ça donc je suis venue ici pour voir si on pouvait arranger les choses."

"Oh, exactement comme toi et James avez essayé d'arranger les choses ?" se moqua Sirius. " Je suppose que toi tu as fait la part des choses et que tu as directement choisi le travail."

"La relation que toi et Kyra avez, ou _pouvez_ avoir, est totalement différente de celle que James et moi avions," dit Lily, essayant d'être calme.

"En fait, c'est très similaire," dit Sirius. "Tu as fuit James quand les choses sont devenues compliquées, et maintenant Kyra fait la même chose."

Lily serra les poings. "C'est impossible de bien s'entendre avec toi."

"Eh bien merci. J'essaye," dit Sirius avec un sourire cruel.

Lily leva les mains au ciel de frustration. "Tu es tellement énervant ! Je suis là pour _t_'aider et ainsi avoir la chance d'être avec Kyra et tu agis comme un enfant de cinq ans. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis désolée mais au moins j'aurai essayé." Lily commença à partir lorsqu'elle entendit Sirius parler.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ?" demanda sincèrement Sirius.

Lily se retourna. "Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentille ? J'étais à deux doigts de te jeter par la fenêtre l'autre jour et tu reviens et essayes d'être gentille avec moi. Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que, que tu veuilles t'en rappeler ou non, nous avons été amis par le passé. Et je ne supporte pas d'être celle qui a effectivement arrêté ta relation," dit Lily avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sirius la regarda avec appréhension. "C'est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs."

"Hein ?"

"Tu as dit que je ne voulais peut-être pas me rappeler que j'avais été ami avec toi," commença Sirius. "Et je suis en train de dire qu'il est évident que je m'en rappelle. C'est probablement mon meilleur souvenir. Nous tous à Poudlard ; insouciance, amusement, aucune inquiétude sur le monde réel. La vie ne peut pas être mieux que ça."

"Eh bien Sirius," dit Lily, s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Sirius. "Toi et moi sommes effectivement d'accord sur quelque chose."

"Tu sais Lily," dit Sirius, se tournant pour lui faire face. "Tu nous as manqué, à tous. Je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus quand je t'ai revu, c'est juste sorti comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé parce que j'ai toujours espéré que tu reviennes."

Lily sourit. "Est-ce que Sirius Black vient juste de dire quelque chose de _gentil_ ?"

"Ouais," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. "mais ne le dit à personne. Ça pourrait ruiner ma réputation."

"Alors est-ce que tu vas aller parler à Kyra ?" suggéra Lily.

"Quoi ? Hooooors de question. Elle m'a plaqué. Le plaqué ne peut pas aborder le plaqueur. Ça ne marche pas de cette façon," dit Sirius. "Ça ferait croire que je suis désespéré."

"Je pense que cinq pots de glace vide crient très bien le mot 'désespéré' !" indiqua Lily.

Sirius rit et lui jeta un oreiller. "Ouais mais –"

"J'ai apporté plus de pots de glace Padfoot !" s'exclama une voix, fermant la porte d'entrée.

Sirius et Lily se figèrent tous les deux. "Merde, vous _vivez_ ensemble," murmura Lily pour elle-même.

Sirius marmonna, "Uh oh. _Ça_ ne peut pas être bon. Il ne sait même pas que tu es revenue."

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent. "Tu ne lui as pas _dit_ ?" siffla Lily.

"Oh ouais, c'est vraiment facile de dire à son meilleur ami qu'au cas où il n'aurait pas eu la circulaire, sa vie ne pourrait probablement plus être la même parce que la fille qui lui a brisé le cœur il y a quatre ans _est de retour_."

"Ouais mais –"

"Hey mec comment –" commença James, mais tous les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il laissa tomber la glace sur le sol et sa mâchoire se décrocha. "_Lily_ ?"

"Um…surprise ?" s'exclama Lily.

* * *

S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait NE ME TUEZ PAS ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre traductrice qui n'y est pour rien ! Tuez l'auteur si vous voulez mais pas moi ! lol.

Je vais vraiment me dépêcher de traduire le chapitre 5 (sachant que je n'ai même pas commencer !) parce que cette fin de chapitre est horriblement atroce.

Un grand MERCI à **Amandiine**, **AuRéLiE**, **sakura**, **Lunedorell**, **Lily Evans 34**, **Emmaliana**, **Elby**, **Red-hair1990** et **anne-laure0617** pour leur gentillesse et leurs encouragements. Merci.

A bientôt !


	5. She wants back in

_Note de la traductrice : rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire entière est à _**BackstabberEm**_, je ne fais que traduire sa superbe fic dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes fics favorites._

Note de l'auteur, **BackstabberEm** :

Disclaimer : j'ai écrit l'histoire et les dialogues, et Kyra m'appartient, mais tout le reste appartient à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : She wants back in

Lily ne pouvait pas croire que James se tenait devant elle. Il était plus grand, plus musclé, plus mignon, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et… Lily soupira pour elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas croire combien c'était spécial de le voir. Et ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était…c'était qu'elle était _heureuse_ de le voir. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Lily réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais arrêté d'aimer James.

James se tourna vers Sirius. "Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait ici ?"

"Eh bien, ok…c'est une histoire vraiment drôle," dit Sirius puis il regarda le visage énervé de James. "Eh bien, peut-être pas si drôle." Sirius regarda une nouvelle fois le visage de James. "Ok, peut-être pas drôle pas du tout." Sirius mordit sa lèvre. "Ok, c'est foutrement pas drôle. C'est juste une longue histoire." Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. "Lily est la colocataire de Kyra." Sirius se tourna vers Lily. "Oh wow, t'as vu ça…ce n'est pas du tout une longue histoire."

James se contenta de fixer Sirius, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

"Elle est de retour d'Australie," dit Sirius.

James ne parlait toujours pas.

"Et elle est là en Angleterre."

James continua de fixer Sirius avec cette expression vide sur le visage.

"Et elle est assise ici."

James leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et elle n'est pas sourde…tu as le droit de parler quand tu veux," dit Sirius.

"Par l'enfer qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon _appartement_ !" cria James à Lily, se surprenant lui-même à crier. Il s'était toujours imaginé que s'il revoyait Lily, il se réjouirait.

"Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'est pas sourde. Il n'y a aucun besoin de crier," clarifia Sirius.

"Tu vois, je suis juste venue parler à S–" commença Lily, essayant d'être calme.

"C'est _mon_ appartement. L'Angleterre est _mon_ pays ! Londres est _ma_ ville !" s'écria James. "Toi tu es loin _loin_ _loin_. L'_Australie_ est loin !"

"Je ne m'_attendais_ pas à revenir," s'exclama Lily, se levant. "Je n'ai pas décidé qu'un jour j'allais revenir, te rencontrer, et rendre ta vie malheureuse."

"Oh non, bien sûr que non. Tu ne déciderais jamais de rendre ma vie malheureuse," dit sarcastiquement James. "Je veux dire que me laisser seul dans la station de métro quand tu as choisi que le travail était plus important que l'amour était vraiment très amusant et agréable !"

"Nous avions dix-huit ans !" s'écria Lily. "Nous ne savions même pas la _signification_ du mot amour !"

"_MOI SI_ !" explosa James. Il soupira puis grinça des dents. "Je veux que tu foutes le camp."

"Whoa James, _quoi_ ?" s'exclama Sirius, ne croyant pas l'hostilité dans la voix de James.

"Je veux que tu foutes le camp de mon appartement," dit James, lançant des regards meurtriers à Lily. Puis il soupira rageusement. "Et de ma vie."

Lily déglutit, acquiesça lentement, ramassa sa veste et partit, n'osant pas regarder derrière.

James soupira puis regarda son meilleur ami. Il regarda alors les sacs de glaces qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre. "Ça te déranges si je prends ceux-là ?"

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête rapidement mais avait peur de dire quelque chose.

James soupira, se dirigea vers le lit et regarda Sirius. "Tu as d'autres survêtements ?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily soupira et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle se traîna à l'intérieur, alla à la cuisine, et se coupa un gros morceau de gâteau. Elle s'assit sur le comptoir et se goinfra avec le gâteau au chocolat.

"Hey Lily ?" s'exclama Kyra, entrant dans la cuisine en chemise de nuit. "Est-ce que tu as vu l'autre pot de glac–" Kyra s'arrêta quand elle vit Lily en train de manger du gâteau au chocolat…avec ses mains. "Um…quelque chose ne va pas Lily ?"

Lily ne put que secouer la tête car sa bouche était pleine de gâteau. Kyra s'approcha et retira le gâteau de ses mains.

"Ok, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Kyra, s'asseyant à côté de Lily.

Lily soupira et regarda Kyra. "J'ai été voir Sirius aujourd'hui."

Kyra se crispa. "Oh." Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. "Et…comment va-t-il ?"

"Il va bien…si 'bien' signifie être coucher dans un lit en survêtement en train de manger huit pots de glace," dit Lily. Kyra ne dit rien mais sourit légèrement ; elle était heureuse de ne pas être la seule à avoir mal vécu ces derniers jours.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a encore crier dessus ?" demanda Kyra.

"Oh…_il_ _y a_ eu des cris," expliqua Lily et elle regarda Kyra. "Mais ils ne venaient pas de Sirius."

"Hein ?"

"James est rentré plus tôt."

Kyra resta silencieuse et était presque sûre qu'elle avait oublié de respirer. "Oh…ça ne peux pas être bon."

"Oh Kyra," gémit Lily, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyra. "Il ne se contente pas de me _haïr_. Il me déteste. Il m'abhorre. Il me méprise. Il a planifié trente façons différentes pour séparer ma tête de mon corps. Aucune d'entre elle n'est rapide et indolore."

"Bien sûr, il veut que tu souffres autant qu'il a souffert," dit Kyra.

Lily regarda Kyra avec les larmes aux yeux. "Il ne m'a pas seulement dit de foutre le camp de son appartement…mais aussi de sa vie."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait dire ça," dit Kyra. "De toute évidence, quand tu as pris ce travail et que tu _as_ foutu le camp de sa vie…il était malheureux."

"Ouias…et être de retour dans sa vie aujourd'hui n'est pas du gâteau," clarifia Lily.

"Lily…pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes tellement ?" demanda Kyra. "Tu l'as quitté. Tu as _choisi_ de sortir de sa vie."

Lily la regarda, des larmes tombant de ses yeux. "Je sais…mais maintenant je veux revenir."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Hey Sirius ?" appela Remus. "Es-tu–" mais il s'arrêta quand il entra dans la chambre de Sirius et vit James couché là en survêtement. "Toi aussi ? Qui a récemment cassé avec toi ? Je ne peux pas parler avec vous deux si vous êtes dans la phase 'survêtement'. Un de vous doit passer dans la phase 'se-lever'."

Sirius le regarda. "Devine qui est venue aujourd'hui ?"

"Hein ?"

Sirius pointa son doigt vers James. "Devine qui est venue aujourd'hui ?"

Remus se figea. "Uh, oh…Lily ?"

Sirius acquiesça et James sauta pratiquement hors du lit, se tournant vers Remus. "Attends…_tu_ savais que Lily était en ville ?"

"Je lui ai dit," dit Sirius.

"Je ne le sais que depuis quatre jours," dit Remus.

"Moi aussi," attesta Sirius.

"Attends…je pensais que tu avais découvert qui était la colocataire de Kyra quand Lily est venue _aujourd'hui_," s'exclama James à Sirius.

"Oh…um, non," dit discrètement Sirius.

"Vous _saviez_ que Lily était à Londres…et vous ne me l'avez pas _dit_ ?" s'écria James, sautant du lit.

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était important ! Londres est une grande ville ! Je ne pensais pas que tu la verrais !" s'exclama Sirius.

"De toute évidence tu t'es _trompé_ !" explosa James.

"Je ne lui ai pas _dit_ de venir. Par l'enfer, quand j'ai cassé avec Kyra, j'ai cru que c'était la dernière fois que je la verrais," avoua Sirius.

"Oh mais attends…tu étais là, lui parlant, assis avec elle, _riant_ avec elle !" s'exclama James.

"Nous n'avons pas ri !"

"Je suis sûr au plus haut point que vous avez ri ensemble !"

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referma. Il fit une pause. "Je n'appellerais pas ça rire. Plus quelque chose comme rire nerveusement. Attends, non. Même pas rire nerveusement. C'était plus comme ricaner. Non même pas ça, c'étai–"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un mec qui _s'intéresse_ à quel genre de rire vous faites ?" s'écria James.

"Um…" dit lentement Sirius et il baissa le regard sur sa glace. "De la glace à la menthe et aux pépites de chocolat ?" proposa Sirius.

James leva les mains au ciel en signe d'agacement et sortit en marchant lourdement. Sirius soupira alors qu'il entendait la porte d'entrée claquer.

"Il est fou," dit Remus, énonçant l'évidence.

"Ouais je sais," dit Sirius avec un soupir. "Il hait la glace à la menthe et aux pépites de chocolat."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Donc James a vu Lily aujourd'hui ?"

Sirius soupira et acquiesça. "Et il a commencé à fulminer sur comment elle l'avait quitté et combien il la hait. Et après il lui a dit de foutre le camp de sa vie."

"Jésus," murmura Remus. "N'est-ce pas ironique que la semaine où James commence à se débarrasser de toutes les choses qui lui rappellent Lily…elle refasse surface dans sa vie cette même semaine."

"Ouais, c'est vraiment très drôle, d'ailleurs tu peux voir à quel point il est _heureux_," s'exclama sarcastiquement Sirius en lançant un regard irrité à Remus.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le lit de Sirius à côté de celui-ci. "Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?"

"A propos de sa colère contre moi ? Ou à propos de sa découverte sur Lily ? Ou à propos de sa bouderie ?" demanda Sirius. "James est un homme qui a beaucoup de problèmes."

"Je ne sais même pas par où commencer," dit Remus avec soupir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Je suis sur le point d'aller à la police," s'exclama Sirius à Remus plus tard cette nuit-là. "Je ne peux le trouver nulle part."

"Peut-être qu'il est chez un ami," dit Remus.

"Quel ami ? Ses seuls amis vivent ici !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Et Peter ?"

"Ooooh, Peter. Tu es intelligent," dit Sirius, pointant le doigt vers Remus.

"Ouais, il est probablement là-bas. Je prends la poudre de cheminette pour aller chez Peter. Ok ? Il n'y a pas besoin de paniquer," dit Remus. Sirius resta là pendant que Remus partait à travers la cheminée. Sirius attendit pendant quelques minutes, essayant de ne pas être effrayé. Remus revint dans la pièce, se mordillant la lèvre. "Um…maintenant tu peux paniquer."

"Il n'est pas là-bas !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Calme-toi !" s'écria Remus. "Il n'est pas si tard."

"Il est quatre heures du matin !" s'écria Sirius.

"Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si tard…" dit Remus, "Il est encore tôt."

"Remus, mon meilleur ami est dehors, le cœur complètement brisé par une fille et totalement en colère contre moi. Personne ne _sait_ ce qu'il est en train de faire et tu fais des _plaisanteries_ ?" éclata Sirius.

"Quand tu dis ça comme ça, ça me fait me sentir mal," taquina Remus.

Sirius gémit et commença à faire les cent pas. "Ok, bon nous savo–"

Il s'interrompit quand la porte s'ouvrit. James trébucha et Sirius et Remus le regardèrent avec étonnement. Sirius eut finalement le courage d'ouvrir la bouche, "Tu as bu ?"

James lui lança un regard bête. "Je ne suis pas sobre."

"Tu es parti vers onze heures," dit Remus. "Où est-ce que tu étais bon sang ?"

"Dans les environs," parvint à dire James.

"Dans les environs ?" s'écria Sirius. "C'est vrai _il y a_ quelque part où nous avons oublié de regarder," dit sarcastiquement Sirius.

"Non vraiment, où est-ce que tu es passé pendant tout ce temps ?" demanda Remus.

"Je t'ai déjà répondu," dit James, manifestement énervé. "Dans les alentours."

Sirius soupira avec colère. "Donc j'étais malade d'inquiétude parce que tu étais _dans les alentours_ ?"

"Tu ne semblais pas inquiet pour moi quand tu as invité Lily dans notre appartement !" s'écria James.

"Elle est venue d'elle-même ! Je ne lui avais pas dit de venir !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit _aussi_ qu'elle était en ville !" s'écria James.

" LES MECS !" s'exclama Remus. Il poussait pratiquement Sirius dans sa chambre, loin de James. "Tu t'inquiétais quand il n'était pas là et à présent tu es très près de le faire à nouveau partir."

"Il est si énervant," dit Sirius.

"Il pense la même chose à propos de toi," siffla Remus. "Mets-toi à sa place. La fille qui lui a brisé le cœur est de retour, son meilleur ami était au courant et ne lui a rien dit. _Bien sûr_ qu'il est en colère."

"Je n'ai pas _fais_ ça," dit Sirius, "Il était si insensible à l'idée de moi et Kyra ensemble et maintenant tout d'un coup il a un cœur ?"

"Il était insensible parce qu'il était bouleversé que tu es une relation et que lui ne soit pas avec Lily," dit Remus. "Mais maintenant que Lily est de retour dans le paysage, il a un cœur."

Sirius soupira. Il regarda Remus puis se retourna pour aller parler à James. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où James était assis. Il avait les photos qu'il était supposé jeter étendus sur le sol et il les regardait.

"James ?" murmura Sirius, se mordillant la lèvre.

Il leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers ses amis. "Comment a-t-elle pu me quitter ?" Et sur ce, James commença à pleurer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note de l'auteur** : Est-ce que ça semble invraisemblable de la part de James ? Un mec pleurer à cause d'une fille ? Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre, mais c'était pour montrer à quel point James aimait Lily, et l'aime toujours, et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle le blesserait tellement, etc.

_Note de la traductrice : Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !_

Un énorme MERCI à **Amandiine**, **zozo**, **SusyBones**, **Lily Evans 34**, **ewilan59**, **AuRéLiE**, **Emmaliana**, **héloise**, **ladybird**, **lala**, **anais** (aucun problème mais laisse-moi ton mail stp), **Red-hair1990**, **lyra.will**, **L'Eclat de la Lune**, **lauralavoiepelletier** et **sakura** (mdr ! ça c'est sûr) pour leurs reviews très encourageantes.


	6. White Coffee Cups and Says Who ?

**Auteur :** BackstabberEm

**Titre :** Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways

**Traductrice** : RPSJ

Note de l'auteur, **BackstabberEm** :

Disclaimer : si vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qui m'appartient et ce qui appartient à JK Rowling, allez lire les disclaimers des chapitres précédents.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : White Coffee Cups and Says Who ?

C'était une semaine plus tard, et Sirius et Remus pouvait dire à quiconque d'important que James était malade. (D'après les mots de Sirius, "Ouais, il est _vraiment_ malade. Il a attrapé une Lilyitis.") Sirius avait même appris à oublier son problème avec Kyra tellement il prenait soin de son meilleur ami.

"Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi je m'étais dit de ne jamais tomber amoureux," dit Sirius à Remus par-dessus son café. Remus et Sirius étaient dans un café à quelques pâtés de maisons de leur appartement, profitant de la chaleur qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

"Ouais, mais n'as-tu jamais entendu l'expression, 'ne pleure pas parce que c'est fini, sourit parce que c'est arrivé' ?" demanda Remus.

"Celui qui a dit ça n'a clairement jamais rencontré James," dit Sirius. Sirius soupira. "Il n'y a que trois fois où un gars peut dire à une fille qu'il l'aime. Quand il est bourré, quand il est sur le point de mourir, et quand il a fait quelque chose de travers et que c'est la seule manière pour lui de s'en sortir…ce qui signifie généralement qu'il est bourré."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. "Donc Sirius, qu'est-ce que _tu_ vas faire ?" demanda Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules, sachant très bien de quoi Remus était en train de parler. "Ce n'est pas comme si Kyra et moi sortions réellement ensemble. Et nous nous connaissions seulement depuis une semaine. Donc il n'y a vraiment aucun soucis à se faire pour ça."

Remus lui lança un regard sceptique. "Je pense que huit pots de glaces vides contredisent cette phrase."

Sirius se contenta de souffler et de prendre une gorgée de son café. "Ouais mais…" Sirius s'arrêta et fixa droit devant lui dehors.

"Um…Sirius ? Bonjour ?" demanda Remus mais il remarqua ensuite un visage familier à travers la rue. "Oh hey, James est enfin sortit de l'appartement. Et il a mis un _jean_. Yay ! Il a surmonté une phase. James ! Hey Ja–" mais Sirius couvrit sa bouche.

"Tais-_toi_," siffla Sirius.

Remus lui lança un étrange regard. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?"

"Lily et Kyra sont au bout de la rue," murmura Sirius.

Remus regarda derrière lui et comme Sirius le lui avait dit, il y avait Lily et Kyra. Remus regarda à travers la rue et vit James. "C'est pas bon."

"Peut-être qu'ils ne nous verront pas," dit Sirius. "Oh, qui est-ce que je veux tromper ? Qui pourrait manquer de remarquer mon beau visage et mes superbes cheveux ?" Remus lui lança un regard. "D'accord, d'accord. Ça ne nous aide pas. Nous devons nous cacher d'une manière ou d'une autre." Sirius mit sa tasse de café devant son visage.

Remus le fixa d'incrédulité. "Est-ce que tu es en train de te cacher derrière ta _tasse de café_ ?"

"Tu as une meilleure idée Sherlock Holmes ?" demanda Sirius.

Remus réfléchit un instant puis amena sa tasse de café devant son visage. Sirius inclina la tête et murmura, "C'est bien ce que je pensais."

"Merde," grommela Sirius en un souffle alors qu'il observait Lily parler avec Kyra en entrant et dire bonjour.

"Remus ?" demanda Lily avec un sourire. Kyra et Sirius refusaient de se regarder.

"Tiens ! Lily," dit Remus, se levant et l'enlaçant.

"Pourquoi est-ce vous vous cachiez derrière vos tasses ?" demanda Kyra.

"Se cacher ? Qui se cachait ? Nous ne nous cachions pas," dit Sirius. "Nous ne faisions qu'observer le magnifique design de ces tasses."

Lily le fixa. "Elles sont blanches."

"Eh bien _ouais_, pour les yeux inexpérimentés," taquina Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Alors, comment est-ce que tu vas ?" demanda Kyra.

"Oh, exceptionnellement bien, absolument merveilleux," dit Sirius vraiment vite.

"Oh ouais, moi aussi," répondit rapidement Kyra. Remus et Lily levèrent les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de mentir.

Sirius se retourna et regarda à travers la rue pour voir James commencer à traverser. "Oh mec," murmura-t-il à lui-même.

"Alors, ça fait un moment, hein Lily ?" dit Remus.

Lily sourit faiblement. "Tu peux le dire."

"Ok, aussi agréable que soit cette petite conversation, vous devriez part-" commença Sirius, mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit la main de James sur son épaule. Sirius recula.

"Sirius ? Remus ?" demanda James à travers ses dents serrées. Il se pencha et siffla dans leurs oreilles, "Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait ici ?"

"Hey mon pote," dit Sirius, se mordant la lèvre. "Je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà rencontré Kyra. Kyra, James. James, Kyra."

Kyra se figea, jetant un coup d'œil à Lily. "Tu es James ?"

"Il me semble que c'est comme ça que Sirius m'a appelé," dit James, serrant la main de Kyra, n'osant pas regarder Lily.

Tout le monde devint silencieux et ce fut un silence très gênant. "Eh bien…c'est agréable," dit finalement Lily.

"Oh ouais _vraiment_ agréable. On dirait une grande famille heureuse," cassa James.

"J'essayais juste de dire quelque chose. C'était trop silencieux !" s'exclama Lily, en colère contre James qui la rabrouait toujours.

"J'_aime_ le silence ! Ça serait encore plus silencieux si tu _partais_," pressa James.

"James, je n'ai pas à –" commença Lily, essayant d'être calme.

"Je pensais t'avoir dit de sortir de ma vie !" s'écria James.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce trottoir était ta _vie_," s'écria Lily en retour.

"Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais Londres tout entier est ma vie. _Ta_ vie est supposée être en Australie !" s'exclama James.

"Et corrige-moi si _je_ me trompe mais je ne me rappelle pas de toi _possédant_ London !" s'écria Lily.

"LES MECS !" hurla Sirius.

"_Quoi_ ?" crièrent-ils, regardant Sirius, tous les deux évidement en colère.

"Uh…vous repoussez la clientèle," dit Sirius.

"Oh ouais, c'est un des principales soucis sur ma liste," grommela James.

"Quel est le premier de cette liste ? Faire de ma vie un véritable enfer ?" demanda Lily.

La mâchoire de James tomba au sol. "Tu _dois_ te moquer de moi. Tu penses que j'essaye de faire de _ta_ vie un véritable enfer ? Je suis désolé mais _qui_ m'a repoussé, _qui_ a décidé que le travail était le plus important, _qui_ m'a laissé seul à la gare ?"

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais James partit en marchant lourdement. "Il n'est pas permis de faire ça !' s'exclama Lily.

"Faire quoi ?" demanda Remus.

"Il ne peut pas me crier dessus et ensuite partir. Il ne m'a même pas donner une chance de _répondre_," dit Lily.

"Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que vous vous engueuliez," dit Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel. Lily gémit et courut après James. "Oh génial, maintenant elle y va d'elle-même. Rien de bon ne peut en ressortir."

Tout le monde se mordit la lèvre, s'attendant à entendre des cris, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils entendirent. "Tu as absolument raison," dit Lily à James quelques mètres plus loin.

"Ok, s'ils ne s'engueulent pas je peux les _écouter_," dit Sirius, boudant les autres.

"Uh…quoi ?" demanda James à Lily.

"J'ai été une garce. Je t'ai laissé là sans aucune explication excepté que j'allais en Australie poursuivre ma carrière," dit Lily. "Si j'étais toi je serais aussi en colère. Non, pas juste en colère, _furieuse_. Et ensuite j'arrive ici, débarquant dans ta vie quatre en plus tard…te _hurlant_ dessus. Tu as tous les droits de me hurler dessus."

"Ok," fut tout ce que James pouvait penser à dire.

Lily le fixa avec des yeux inexpressifs. "C'est tout ? Aucun retour ? Aucun accès de colère ?"

"Donne-moi quelques minutes," dit James, un sourire se formant lentement sur ses lèvres. "Je suis encore choqué par ta réponse." Lily rit et James aussi.

Les autres les fixèrent d'incrédulité, ils étaient en train de _rire_ ensemble. Remus sursauta d'inquiétude. "Sirius ! Tu es en train de verser du café sur ton pantalon !" Sirius baissa rapidement les yeux, il était tellement ahuri par James et Lily en train de rire ensemble qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il se versait du café bouillant dessus. James et Lily se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'était tout ce remue-ménage et rirent.

"C'est bon," appela James. "Tu peux prendre mon pantalon."

"Mais dans ce cas-là qu'est-ce que _tu_ vas porter ?" demanda Sirius.

"J'ai mon survêtement au-dessous," dit James avec un haussement d'épaules.

Sirius le regarda, choqué. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Une fois que tu mets un pantalon, le survêtement _doit_ être enlevé. Tu ne peux pas être à la phase survêtement en même temps qu'à la phase sortir-de-la-maison."

"Qui a dit ça ?" demanda James.

"C'est une règle !"

"Qui a dit ça ?" répéta James.

"C'est dans tous les livres !" s'exclama Sirius.

"Qui a dit ça ?"

"Tout le monde le sait !"

"Qui –"

"Je jure devant Dieu que si tu dis à nouveau 'qui a dit ça' je n'aurais _pas_ peur de te tuer à mains nues," s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire.

James fit une pause. "Qui a dit ça ?" Sirius bondit en avant sur James qui s'exclamait, "Ce n'est pas une façon de me faire te donner mon pantalon !"

"Je ne veux pas ton pantalon ! Ainsi tu seras de retour au stade survêtement !" s'écria Sirius.

Lily se tourna vers Kyra. "Est-ce que tu sais de quoi ils parlent ?"

"Absolument aucune idée."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius, Remus et James rentrèrent à l'appartement quelques heures plus tard. James posa ses clés sur la table et commença à s'éloigner mais il sentit deux paires d'yeux fixés son dos. Il se retourna lentement pour voir Sirius et Remus bouche bée. "Oui ?"

"Tu étais sympa," dit Sirius.

"Um…merci ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais sympa ?" demanda Sirius.

"Parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'être acariâtre et agaçant est démodé," dit James, ne voulant pas parler de lui et Lily.

"Tu as réellement rit de quelque chose qu'elle a dit," expliqua Remus.

"Tu ne lui as pas complètement gueulé dessus," continua Sirius.

"Tu lui as _souri,_" dit Remus.

"Tu ne lui as pas dit –"

"Je sais ce que j'ai fait," interrompit James.

"Vraiment ? Parce que moi je ne pense pas," dit Sirius.

"J'_étais _là," signala James.

Sirius marqua une pause. "Oh ouais…c'est vrai."

"Est-ce que tu vas prendre la peine de nous expliquer ce soudain changement d'attitude ?" demanda Remus.

James soupira. "De toute évidence j'ai fait quelque chose qui a fait qu'elle a voulu partir la première fois. Je ne supporterai pas d'être la raison pour laquelle elle partira une seconde fois."

"Wow...c'était une réponse intelligente. Quand l'as-tu inventée ?" demanda Remus avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"J'_ai_ fainéanté pendant environ une semaine," dit James avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Est-ce que ça signifie que nous pouvons mettre autre chose que des glaces dans notre congélateur ?" demanda Remus. "Parce que je deviens pratiquement malade rien qu'en _regardant_ les pots de glace."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius buvait un café dans le salon réservé à l'ensemble du personnel de son centre universitaire tout en parlant à un collègue professeur. "Je déteste la session d'été. Je trouve ça injuste de devoir travailler durant l'été. Aucun autre prof-" Sirius s'arrêta et haleta. "Kyra ?" s'exclama Sirius, surpris de la voir devant lui.

"Je-je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là," dit Kyra.

Sirius supprima un sourire. "Eh bien…tu sais mieux que moi."

"Ouais mais ça ne m'en dit pas plus," plaisanta Kyra.

"Je suppose que tu n'ai pas venu ici juste pour m'insulter," taquina Sirius.

"Non…mais c'est un bonus supplémentaire." soupira Kyra.

Sirius était las de ce papotage. "Ok Kyra, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?" demanda Sirius.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas," dit Kyra. Sirius se contenta de lui lancer un regard. Kyra prit une profonde inspiration. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?"

Sirius tomba pratiquement tellement il était surpris. "Excuse-moi ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux sortir ce soir ?" demanda Kyra.

Sirius se tut pendant quelques secondes. "Tu es sérieusement venu ici pour me demander de sortir après que je t'ai complètement hurlé dessus après que tu aies totalement écrasé mon cœur ?"

"Oui."

"Oh…" dit lentement Sirius. "Laisse-moi prendre mon manteau."

Kyra sourit alors qu'elle regardait Sirius aller dans le fond de la salle et passer devant le professeur avec lequel il partait un peu plus tôt.

"Petite amie ?" demanda le professeur à Sirius.

Sirius regarda Kyra à la dérobée, "J'espère."

* * *

Ça y est, c'est fini ! Pas l'histoire hein, juste le chapitre 6. Je suis désolée, je devais poster ce chapitre hier mais j'utilise l'ordinateur portable de mon père et il l'avait oublié à son bureau.

Un gros gros gros MERCI à tous les reviewers, **Red-hair1990**, **AuRéLiE**, **Lily Evans 34**, **SusyBones**, **bee orchid**, **zozo**, **lullu**, **anne-laure0617**, **Dinou**, **lyra.will**, **sakura**, **Math**, **liloune**, **Lily03553**, **astrakane**, **L'Eclat de la Lune** et **Elby**.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


	7. Rain and Chocolate Cake

**Auteur : **BackstabberEm

**Titre :** Sweatpants, Ice Cream and Runaways

**Traductrice :** RPSJ

-

Chapitre 7 : Rain and Chocolate Cake

-

"Alors comme ça…j'ai complètement écrasé ton cœur hein ?" demanda Kyra après quelques instants de silence, faisant référence à la phrase dite par Sirius un peu plus tôt. Ils marchaient dans le centre-ville, mais aucun d'eux n'avait encore ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

"Je ne voulais pas tout à fait dire _écraser_. Peut-être que marcher est un meilleur mot. Nan, peut-être piétiner. Non même pas piétiner, peu-" commença Sirius.

"Sirius," dit Kyra. "Tu babilles."

"Ouais…j'ai tendance à faire ça," dit Sirius.

"Oh je doute fortement que Monsieur Bigshot (1), suave séducteur, galère avec les mots," dit Kyra.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je n'aime pas le fait que tu m'accuses toujours de m'amuser avec les femmes. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie passée. Tu ne connais pas le nombre de rendez-vous**-**"

"Oh _s'il te plait_. Quiconque ayant un seul neurone pourrait le voir !"

"Eh bien un seul neurone te décris parfaitement," marmonna Sirius avec colère.

"Je ne suis pas venue ici pour que nous nous insultions !" hurla Kyra.

"Eh bien c'est un peu tard pour ça !" cria Sirius.

"Peut-être que j'ai fait une erreur en venant ici," suggéra Kyra.

"Eh bien _peut-être_," s'exclama Sirius. Kyra soupira durement et se contenta de dévisager Sirius qui la fixait intensément. Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. "Cependant…Je ne veux pas que tu partes."

Kyra se mordit la lèvre et retint un sourire. "Moi non plus."

"Tu vois, nous sommes deux personnes civilisées," commença Sirius. Kyra lui lança un regard. "Ok, je suis civilisé." Kyra lui lança un autre regard. "D'accord, d'accord. _Tu es_ civilisée et je suis…_non_civilisé."

"Je crois que ce mot n'existe pas," dit Kyra.

"Fait semblant," taquina Sirius puis il soupira. "Je pense que nous sommes capables de bien nous entendre."

"Nous _devons_ bien nous entendre," ajouta Kyra.

"Oh vraiment ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Sirius.

"Parce que c'est plus agréable d'embrasser quelqu'un qui n'est pas en colère contre toi," dit Kyra. "Et embrasser pour le faire arrêter de hurler ne compte pas."

"Ouais," dit Sirius. "James déteste quand je fais ça."

Kyra leva les yeux au ciel. "Alors…pouvons-nous nous entendre et faire ce travail ?"

"Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es celle qui m'a brisé le cœur," dit Sirius. "Autrement dit, c'est à toi de voir si oui ou non nous pouvons nous entendre."

"Et si _je_ ne me trompe pas, tu es celui qui m'a crié dessus pendant que j'essayais de rompre avec toi," dit Kyra, levant les yeux comme elle voyait que quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

"Eh bien _ouais_, parce que je ne voulais pas _te_ perdre," argumenta Sirius.

"Nous nous connaissions depuis _une_ semaine," dit Kyra. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une vraie relation."

Sirius ne dit rien pendant une seconde. "Eh bien si c'est de cette manière que tu le sens, alors quel est le but de cette essai cette fois ?"

"Parce que je _veux_ une relation. Je _veux_ apprendre à te connaître. Je _veux_ être avec toi," dit Kyra, et ensuite elle soupira. "Je te veux."

"Même si je m'amuse avec les filles et que je les traite comme de la merde ?" se moqua Sirius, ignorant les énormes gouttes de pluie qui leur tombaient dessus.

"Tant que tu es _mon_ joueur," dit Kyra, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

"Ça me convient parfaitement." Sirius sourit et il enleva son manteau. Il le mit au-dessus d'eux alors que la pluie continuait à tomber. Kyra se blottit contre lui, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'elle était complètement trempée. Sirius la regarda et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Kyra se tourna pour faire face à Sirius et l'embrassa plus intensément. Aucun d'eux ne sembla remarquer que Sirius laissa tomber le manteau sur le sol, n'ayant plus rien pour les protéger de la pluie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily rit comme elle voyait Sirius et Kyra marcher en traînant les pieds dans l'appartement, tous les deux trempés de la tête au pied. "Il pleut ?"

Sirius la fixa comme si elle était une idiote. "Nan, nous avons juste pensé que c'était une agréable journée pour aller nager…avec nos vêtements."

Lily regarda Kyra et renifla. "Tu réalises que tu portes une chemise blanche ?"

Kyra baissa les yeux et haleta. "J'avais complètement oublié !" Kyra se tourna vers Sirius et lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

"Et ruiner mon plaisir ?" demanda Sirius.

Kyra lui lança un faux regard furieux. "Ok, eh bien _je_ vais aller enlever ces vêtements –,"

"Encore plus de plaisir," dit Lily à Sirius et celui-ci rit.

"- et je reviens dans quelques instants," dit Kyra, regardant furieusement Lily.

Sirius rit au commentaire de Lily et il s'assit dans le salon à côté de Lily. "Tu penses que Kyra objectera si je vais là-bas et que je l'aide à se changer ?"

Lily rit et jeta un coussin à Sirius. "Je pense que les vêtements s'enlèveront, mais qu'ils ne seront pas remplacés tout de suite."

"Je ne vois rien de mal à ça," plaisanta Sirius.

"Alors Sirius…" commença Lily. "Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire avec Kyra ?"

"Hein ?"

"Eh bien, généralement tu t'ennuies d'une fille après une semaine et tu vas voir ailleurs," dit Lily. "Donc je suis en train de te demander combien de temps tu comptes rester avec Kyra avant de t'ennuyer."

"Premièrement, il n'y a rien à propos de Kyra qui pourrait m'ennuyer," dit Sirius. "Et deuxièmement…il n'y a plus personne à Londres avec qui je pourrais sortir."

"Est-ce que même tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ?" demanda Lily.

'Non," répondit simplement Sirius. "Lily, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. En fait, je suis complètement confus et effrayé."

"Effrayé ?"

"C'est tout nouveau pour moi," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. "Ce n'est pas juste à propos d'échanger de la salive. C'est à propos d'échanger…" Sirius s'arrêta, essayant de trouver quoi dire.

"Vos cœurs," finit Lily. "Et je pense savoir ce que tu veux dire. C'est difficile d'entretenir une relation, surtout quand c'est nouveau. Ça demande un engagement, prendre des risques, des compromis." Lily sourit. "Ça demande du travail."

Sirius s'adossa au dossier du canapé. "Les choses étaient tellement plus faciles quand je jouais avec les filles."

Lily rit et leva les yeux au ciel. "Donc…tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?"

"Lily," dit calmement Sirius. "Je viens juste de passer l'après-midi sous la pluie. Je pourrais probablement avoir une pneumonie et tomber vraiment malade, et ça m'est égal. J'ai été dîné avec Kyra, j'ai _parlé_ avec Kyra pendant des heures et des heures, en fait Kyra et moi n'avons pas fait l'amour…pourquoi ? Parce que faire les choses lentement c'est bien pour moi. En clair, j'apprécie la compagnie de Kyra."

Lily lança un regard méfiant à Sirius. "Est-ce que tu répètes ce discours quand tu te réveilles le matin ?"

"Non…il y a quelqu'un qui me l'a écrit," taquina Sirius. Il frissonna. "Alors…tu as des vêtements secs pour moi ? Ou est-ce que je vais devoir mourir congeler sur place ?"

"Tu viens juste de dire qu'avoir une pneumonie c'est bien pour toi," taquina Lily. "En plus, je suis sûre que Kyra t'apportera des vêtements."

"Hey Si, je t'ai apporté des vêtements secs," dit Kyra, entrant dans la pièce.

Sirius regarda Lily avec des yeux surpris. "Comment tu l'as su ?"

"Oh, tu sais…elle l'a fait pour tous ses ex petits amis," taquina Lily.

Kyra leva les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, Bob et Stan ont eu les chemises roses fleuries, donc tu vas devoir porter un débardeur violet," plaisanta Kyra, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'ex petits amis appelés Bob et Stan.

"Oooh, ma couleur favorite !" se moqua Sirius. Kyra rit et lui donna un large pantalon de survêtement et un sweat. Sirius partit se changer.

Kyra s'assit à côté de Lily tout en observant Sirius partir. Lily sourit à son amie. "Donc tu l'aimes vraiment hein ?"

Kyra rit. "Tu me l'as déjà demandé avant."

"Je sais…" dit lentement Lily. "Mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse. Je veux dire c'est le mec qui faisait des farce dans tout Poudlard, qui était fier quand il avait une retenue, qui me jetait un sort dès qu'il pouvait. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait grandir et encore moins que quelqu'un tomberait amoureuse de lui."

"Amoureuse ?" demanda Kyra avec un reniflement. "Je ne l'aime pas. Même pas un peu. Je _l'apprécie_ seulement."

Lily lui lança un regard.

Kyra se mordit la lèvre. "C'est un garçon exceptionnel."

"Je sais."

"Il me fait rire."

"Je sais."

"Il est doux et me traite merveilleusement bien."

"Je sais," dit Lily puis elle s'arrêta. "Mais est-ce que toi, tu t'en rends compte ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Kyra.

"On dirait que tu dis tout ça mais que tu n'es pas sûre que ce soit vrai," dit Lily avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je le connaissais depuis très longtemps," dit Kyra. "Je veux dire _tu_ le connais depuis sept ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas contentée de t'écouter."

"Kyra, ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas vu Sirius," signala Lily. "Ce mec a changé."

"Vraiment ? Parce que si mon cerveau ne me fait pas défaut, il n'a pas eu une petite amie depuis Poudlard."

"Il a changé," confirma Lily. "Je veux dire, ce mec a lutté avec toi quand tu as cassé. N'importe quelle autre fille et il l'aurait ignoré. Et Kyra, il restait assis en survêtement à manger des glaces pendant des jours après que tu l'aies plaqué. Accepte-le : ce mec a changé…il a changé pour _toi_."

"Le minimum que je pourrais lui donner serait –" commença Kyra mais Sirius entra dans la pièce. Kyra le regarda et éclata de rire. "Un peu petit hein ?"

"Je suis désolé, mais ne m'aurais-tu pas donné des vêtements de _poupée_ ?" plaisanta Sirius.

Kyra se tourna vers Lily. "Est-ce que tu as des vêtements qui lui irait mieux ?"

Lily rit et acquiesça. "Je pense que _n'importe quoi_ lui irait mieux."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius rentra plus tard cette nuit pour voir James lire un livre dans le canapé. "Hey Prongs."

James leva la tête. "Hey…où est-ce que tu étais ?"

Sirius fit un sourire idiot. "Devine qui s'est pointée inopinément au travail ?"

"Satan ?" suggéra James. "Mickey Mouse ? Non, Bugs Bunny !"

"Ok, tu as besoin de meilleures suppositions," dit Sirius.

"Toni, Tammi, et Terry ?" suggéra James.

"Je n'ai pas dit de deviner qui j'aurais _souhaité_ voir se pointer," taquina Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel. "Non…Kyra s'est pointée."

"Kyra ?" dit James, posant son livre.

Sirius fit un énorme sourire. "Ouais, et nous n'avons fait que traîner sur place…après nous nous sommes retrouvés trempés par la pluie."

James rit. "Intéressant…alors vous vous êtes réconciliés ?"

Sirius acquiesça. "Oui, et je suis vraiment super content."

"Je peux le voir. Si tu étais un chien tu remuerais la queue," dit James. "Oh attends, tu _es_ un chien." Sirius rit et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre quand James parla à nouveau. "Hey, ce sont mes vêtements ?"

Sirius baissa les yeux sur le sweat que Lily lui avait donné. "Non, c'est pas possible. Je les ai eu par…" Sirius s'interrompit et réalisa à cet instant-là où Lily avait eu ces vêtements.

"Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas à moi ? J'ai le sentiment d'avoir la même paire. Ou d'_avoir_ _eu_la même paire. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis une éternité," dit James.

"Comme quatre ans ?" murmura Sirius en un souffle.

"Quoi ?" demanda James.

"J'ai dit, oui ils t'appartiennent. Désolé, je les ai pris," dit Sirius, retenant un sourire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius arriva à l'appartement, frappa à la porte, et s'adossa à l'embrasure. Lily répondit. "Kyra n'est pas là."

"Alors comme ça tu as toujours les vêtements de James, hein ?" dit Sirius, ignorant le commentaire de Lily.

Lily se mordit la lèvre. "Uh…tu voudrais du gâteau ?"

Sirius sourit et entra dans l'appartement. "Vous adorez le gâteau au chocolat hein ? Et oui, du gâteau ça me semble bien. Vous le faites si riche en eau et c'est…oh wow, comment tu fais ça ?"

"Fais quoi ?" demanda innocemment Lily.

"Tu sais exactement quoi dire pour changer de sujet."

"Sirius…c'est _toi_. Il suffit de mentionner de la nourriture ou des filles et ton cerveau à tendance à vagabonder," taquina Lily.

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" s'exclama Sirius. "Donc…des filles hein ?"

Lily rit et l'emmena à la cuisine. Sirius soupira. "Ces vêtements que tu m'as donné…ils appartenaient à James," déclara Sirius.

Lily soupira. "Je ne me rappelais plus à qui ils appartenaient, mais je les avais. Quand tu les as mis et que tu les a ramené chez toi, ça a fait tilt. Je savais exactement à qui ils appartenaient…mais il était trop tard pour te prévenir. James était en colère ?"

"Il ne le sait pas," dit Sirius. "Il pense que je les lui avais volé."

"Je suis surprise qu'il les ai reconnu," dit Lily. "Je les ai depuis plus de quatre ans. Je suis aussi surprise qu'ils t'aillent encore bien."

"Pas vraiment…mais c'était toujours mieux que ce que Kyra m'avait donné. Et je _suis_ surpris qu'ils ne _t_'aient jamais été," signala Sirius. Lily rit et se pencha pour couper un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Sirius eut un sourire mauvais et appuya sur la tête à Lily de telle sorte qu'elle s'écrasa dans le gâteau. Elle haleta et releva la tête du gâteau, le visage recouvert de chocolat.

"Oh, Sirius Black tu es mooooort," dit Lily, se saisissant de la crème fouettée et la lui balançant.

"Je ne crois pas !" s'exclama Sirius, prenant une cuillérée de glace et la lui jetant.

Lily rit et ramassa le reste de gâteau avec ses mains et le lança sur Sirius, le touchant dans l'œil. "Dans le mille !"

"Dans ce cas…_Sirius-œil _(2)," claqua Sirius, lui jetant encore plus de glace. Juste à cet instant-là, Lily et Sirius entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, Sirius tenant une cuillerée de glace, Lily tenant un morceau de gâteau à deux mains. Kyra entra, s'arrêta et les dévisagea.

"Uh…du gâteau ?" proposa Lily à Kyra.

"On dirait qu'une usine de gâteau est venue vider ici tous ses déchets," dit Kyra, après un moment de silence. Sirius et Lily lancèrent des regards innocents à Kyra. Sirius commença à se diriger vers Kyra avec l'intention d'enduire son visage de chocolat.

"Pas bouger," insista Kyra, sachant très bien ce que Sirius essayait de faire.

"Tu ne peux pas juste me donner un ordre pour chien," dit Sirius, avançant lentement. "Je suis une _personne_."

"Pas bouger," répéta sévèrement Kyra.

Sirius recula et se tint à côté de Lily. "Ok…mais tu me dois une compensation."

"Alors…que s'est-il passé ici ?" demanda Kyra. Sirius lança un coup d'œil à Lily, fit un sourire mauvais, et lança sa glace directement sur Kyra. Kyra poussa un cri strident.

"_Voilà_ comment c'est arrivé," dit Sirius. "Je suppose que je vise vraiment mal."

Kyra lança un regard faussement furieux à Sirius qui la fixait en se rapprochant d'elle. "Tu veux un câlin ?"

"Reste loin de moi Sirius !" hurla Kyra, laissant tomber sa malle et courant à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

"Je veux juste un câlin !" s'écria Sirius.

"Et je veux juste que tu restes aussi loin de moi que possible !" s'exclama Kyra.

Sirius arrêta de courir. "C'est étrange…Je n'ai jamais entendu une fille me dire ça avant." Sirius commença à courir, mais dérapa sur la glace, la crème fouettée, et le gâteau qui étaient sur le sol et finit par rentrer dans Kyra, et tous deux tombèrent au sol.

Kyra regarda Sirius. "Chéri…Je suis chez moi." Sirius rit et embrassa Kyra sur les lèvres. Kyra se lécha les lèvres. "Chocolat." Sirius rit et se leva du sol. Il aida Kyra à faire de même, et remarqua que Lily avait battu en retraite dans une autre pièce.

"Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui," dit Kyra.

"Moi non plus," répondit Sirius. "Mais je suis là."

"Je suis contente," dit Kyra avec un sourire.

"Je devais rentrer, me changer et prendre une douche," dit Sirius. "Mais si tu veux, je reviendrais après."

Kyra sourit. "Ça semble parfait."

Sirius ramassa ses affaires et commença à sortir, mais se retourna. "Hey Kyra…ça te dérange si j'amène un ami ?"

"Un plan à trois ?" plaisanta Kyra. "Ça me dérange pas."

Sirius rit. "Tu sais de qui je veux parler."

Kyra sourit, sachant exactement de qui il parlait. "Alors j'amènerai une amie moi aussi."

* * *

(1) On pourrait le traduire par 'caïd'. 

(2) C'est un jeu de mot anglais, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas sur le prénom de Sirius. En fait, dans la phrase précédente, Lily dit "Bulls-eye !" (que j'ai traduit par 'dans le mille'), et ensuite Sirius dit "In this case…_Sirius-eye_". Je ne sais pas trop comment retranscrire ça en français, mais si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il n'hésite pas !

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 7 (enfin !). Je suis désolée, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre. 

Une question m'a été posée dansune review, je vais y répondre ici parce que je pense que d'autres personnes se la posent. La question était :combien de chapitres comporte la fic originale ? La fic en VO est terminée, et elle comporte **14** chapitres. Je n'en ai traduit que la moitié pour l'instant.

Un très grand MERCI à **lauralavoiepelletier**, **Dinou**, **Pottera**, **SusyBones**, **twinzie**, **héloise **(pour les autres traductions, j'espère avoir le temps de toutes les mettre à jour pendant les vacances, mais je ne promets rien.), **Elby**, **astrakane**, **sakura**, **malilite** (merci beaucoup pour tes 4 reviews), **zozo**, **Amandiine**, **likyboy's**, **sir moony**, **virg05** et **L'Eclat de la Lune** pour leurs encouragements.


	8. Monopoly, Cheese Cubes, and Picnics

**Auteur :** BackstabberEm

**Titre :** Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways

**Traductrice :** RPSJ

-

Chapitre 8 : Monopoly, Cheese Cubes, and Picnics

-

"Après quatre ans tu veux que je traîne avec Lily comme si de rien n'était ?" s'exclama James, après avoir fini de rire à la vue de Sirius recouvert de chocolat et de crème fouettée.

"Exactement," dit Sirius.

"Oh…" dit James. "Je voulais juste être sûr."

"Allez Prongs. Juste quelques bières et un ou deux innocents jeux de société," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. "C'est de _Lily_ dont nous sommes en train de parler. La fille qui t'a fait te morfondre pendant quatre ans…et elle est _ici_. Tu dois en profiter."

"Il a raison tu sais," dit Remus du canapé, reposant son journal.

"Ok, personne ne t'a parlé," dit James avec un sourire.

"Je sais…mais je me sens tellement négligé," dit Remus puis il regarda Sirius. "Est-ce que Kyra a d'autres amies ? De préférence une qui hurle à la lune."

Les jeunes hommes rirent. "Je te tiendrai compagnie," dit Peter.

Remus fixa Peter, puis détourna les yeux pour regarder Sirius. "_S'il te plaît_ dis-moi que Kyra a une amie."

De nouveau les jeunes hommes rirent et James se mordit la lèvre. "Je ne sais pas…et si je lui hurle dessus par erreur ? Sans vouloir être méchant, mais depuis qu'elle m'a quitté, elle est devenue beaucoup plus qu'un _problème_ quand je sors avec quelqu'un.

"C'est pourquoi _je_ serais là," dit Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel. "Je ferais juste ce que je fais toujours lorsqu'il y a un problème."

"Tu vas coucher avec 'le problème' ?" demanda James.

Sirius marqua une pause. "Est-ce que je peux le faire dans ce cas ?" James le frappa sur le dessus de la tête. Sirius frictionna sa tête. "Je prends ça pour un non. Nah, je ne coucherais pas avec Lily. Si tu commences à lui crier dessus, je te frapperai avec un coussin. Et si ça ne marche pas…Je te frapperai avec un marteau."

James rit et saisit son manteau. Sirius sourit. "Alors tu sors ?"

"Nooooon," dit sarcastiquement James. "J'ai juste pris mon manteau pour que nous puissions sortir le chien."

Sirius s'arrêta et y réfléchit. "Nous n'avons pas de chien."

James dévisagea Sirius. "Je t'en supplie, change."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Fin de la partie…" dit Sirius, après un excitant jeu de monopoly. "On est à égalité !"

"A égalité ? Nous avons tout l'argent !" s'exclama Lily. **(1)**

"Ouais, mais nous avons la carte 'Vous êtes libéré de prison'. Et tu ne peux pas donner un prix à la liberté," expliqua Sirius. Lily rit et lui jeta un bretzel et Sirius lui jeta un pop-corn.

"Hey ! Ne lancez pas de nourriture dans le salon," s'écria Kyra, sortant de la cuisine, "C'est un tapis blanc."

"Ne t'ai-je _rien_ appris ?" dit Sirius. "Pas de blanc _où que ce soit_ autour de moi."

Kyra leva les yeux au ciel. "J'ai apporté des cubes de fromage du travail," dit Kyra, les posant sur la table.

"C'est gentil de ta part…qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de mauvais ?" demanda Sirius.

"Quoi ? Rien !" s'exclama Kyra, puis elle soupira. "Ok, très bien. Ils étaient dans la poubelle."

"Cool," dit James, tendant la main pour en prendre un.

"Donnes-en," dit Sirius, en prenant un.

Kyra et Lily se jetèrent un coup d'œil et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Lily se tourna vers Kyra, "Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand on était en Australie et qu'on avait donné à manger des biscuits dégoûtants à ces kangourous ?"

"Ils étaient presque morts, j'étais horrifiée. J'ai _encore_ du mal à dormir la nuit," dit Kyra.

"Mais _bien sûr,_ c'est normal…tu dors avec Sirius," dit Lily. Kyra lui lança un cube de fromage.

"Hé ! On ne jette pas de nourriture dans…" Sirius s'arrêta. "Attends, pourquoi est-ce que _toi_ tu as le droit de jeter de la nourriture ici et pas _moi_ ?"

"Parce que je m'aime plus que je t'aime," taquina Kyra.

"Oh…bien, tant que nous avons éclairci ça," plaisanta Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui le regardait. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et James sourit à lui-même. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il les observait faire ça.

"Alors Lily, comment c'était l'Australie ?" demanda Sirius, essayant de faire la conversation.

"Bien," dit Lily avec un haussement d'épaules. "C'était superbe et mes collègues étaient sympas, mais je préfère Londres."

"C'est parce que je suis ici, pas vrai ?" taquina Sirius.

"C'était une des raisons pour laquelle je ne voulais _pas_ revenir," plaisanta Lily.

"Vous savez, quand je suis avec vous, vous m'insultez tous," dit Sirius. "Je commence à croire qu'il faut que je rencontre de nouvelles personnes."

"Bonne chance pour essayer de trouver des personnes qui voudraient être amies avec toi," dit Lily. Sirius bouda alors que les trois autres riaient.

"D'accord, je pense qu'il est temps de sortir le gâteau," dit Kyra.

"Uh, Ky…" dit lentement Lily. "Tu parles du gâteau avec lequel Sirius et moi sommes ressortis recouverts cette après-midi ?"

"Tu veux dire que vous n'avez même pas _mangé_ mon gâteau ?" demanda Kyra.

"Oh non, je l'ai mangé. Je l'ai léché sur moi pendant que je rentrais," plaisanta Sirius.

"Bien, qui veut m'aider à faire cuire un _autre_ gâteau ?" demanda Kyra.

"Oooh, moi, moi, moi. Choisis-moi !" se moqua Sirius.

Kyra dévisagea les autres. "Est-ce que quelqu'un _d'autre_ veut m'aider à faire cuire le gâteau ?" plaisanta-t-elle.

Sirius se leva. "Tu sais, tu n'es pas si marrante…" disait-il alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

James se tourna vers Lily qui le regardait. "Alors…tu pense que ce gâteau va être fait ?"

"Aucune chance," dit James.

"Alors James, comment tu vas ?" demanda Lily.

James haussa les épaules. "Bien…et toi ?"

"Assez bien," dit Lily avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que James ne parle. "Donc…pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" demanda James.

"Uh…fait quoi ?" demanda Lily.

"Rejeter ma proposition il y a quatre ans ?"

"James," dit doucement Lily. "Je ne pense pas que nous devrions commencer à parler de ça maintenant."

"Pas maintenant, alors quand ?" demanda James.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit important," dit lentement Lily.

"Tu es partie. Sans aucune explication," dit James. "Je veux savoir pourquoi."

Lily soupira. "Parce que nous étions jeunes. Et j'étais effrayée. Et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser pour m'éloigner de ce sentiment de peur était de courir. Donc j'ai couru…très loin."

"Mais tu ne m'as même pas donné une chance de réagir. Tu m'as dit que tu partais pour l'Australie et ensuite tu t'es éloignée. Comment j'étais supposé te réconforter et tout améliorer si tu ne me donnais même pas une _chance_ ?"

"James, rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire ne m'aurais fait me sentir mieux. Nous étions des adolescents sans argent, sans travail, sans rien du tout," dit Lily.

"Nous nous avions," indiqua James.

"Ce qui ne nous aurait pas arrangé si nous vivions dans un carton, chantant pour obtenir de l'argent," dit Lily. "Et j'ai entendu ta voix…nous n'aurions pas gagné beaucoup d'argent."

"Nous aurions été heureux," dit obstinément James. "Ça m'est égal ce que tu dis. Vivre dans un carton, sans argent, sans vêtements, ça n'aurait pas été important. Parce que nous aurions été _heureux_."

"Comment peux-tu le savoir ?" demanda Lily. "Comment peux-tu savoir qu'on ne se serait pas dégoûté l'un de l'autre et qu'on ne serait pas malheureux ?"

"Parce que je nous connais…et d'aucune façon nous n'aurions pu être malheureux ensemble," dit James. "Mais je suppose que je me trompe, hein ?"

"Te tromper à propos de quoi ?"

"De nous connaître," dit James. "Parce que j'étais réellement sûr que tu ne me rejetterais pas."

Lily et James restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques instants avant que Lily ne prenne une profonde inspiration et ne dise, "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là."

"Quoi ?"

"De toute évidence j'ai été une personne horrible et tu ne pardonneras ni n'oublieras jamais. Et tu es toujours assis ici, jouant à des jeux de société chez moi, comme si tout était ok…" dit Lily.

"Parce que," commença James. "J'étais déjà la raison pour laquelle tu es partie une fois. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise."

"James," dit calmement Lily. "Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je suis partie."

"Oh vraiment ?" demanda James. "Parce que je ne t'avais pas entendu parler de vouloir partir pour l'Australie avant ma proposition. Je me rappelle vaguement que tu as dit être effrayée et avoir courue…très loin."

"Tu n'en as pas entendu parler parce que je ne te l'ai pas _dit_. En plus, je n'avais appris pour le travail que la veille au soir," dit Lily. "J'étais effrayée de te le dire. J'étais effrayée de ta réaction."

"Donc tu es partie avant de pouvoir voir ma réaction," constata James.

Lily baissa les yeux. "Exactement."

Ce fut silencieux pendant un petit moment avant que James ne parle. "Lily ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Si je promets d'être vraiment sage…tu resteras ?" demanda James.

Lily se contenta de sourire doucement devant l'air vulnérable de James.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius et James rentrait silencieusement à leur appartement avant que Sirius ne se décide à parler. "Alors…qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toi et Lily pendant que Kyra et moi faisions cuire ce gâteau ?"

"Nous avons parlé," dit James avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je parie que c'est quelque chose que toi et Kyra n'avez définitivement _pas_ fait."

Sirius rit. "De quoi vous avez parlé ?"

James s'arrêta et regarda Sirius. "Pourquoi elle avait rejeté ma proposition."

"Oh bien sûr, parce que parler de la météo aurait été un sujet très risqué," dit sarcastiquement Sirius, lançant un regard à James. "Tu étais vraiment à l'aise en _parlant_ de ça ?"

"Non…mais j'avais besoin de savoir la réponse."

"Et tu as eu une réponse ?" demanda Sirius.

"Ouais," grommela James, donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre sur le sol.

"Mais pas la réponse que tu voulais entendre," dit Sirius.

"Ce n'est pas comme si une quelconque réponse aurait pu adoucir ma douleur," murmura James.

"Alors pourquoi tu lui as demandé ?" demanda Sirius.

"Parce que je ne peux pas me le sortir de la tête," murmura James. "J'avais besoin d'une conclusion."

"Donc tu as enfin réussi à surmonter cette histoire ?"

James marqua une pause. "Je suppose que je devrais."

Sirius soupira. "Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?"

"Non," marmonna James.

"On pourrais aller s'acheter un café," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Nah."

"Et un dîner ?" demanda Sirius.

"Non merci," marmonna James.

Sirius marqua une pause. "On pourrait se saouler et tout oublier à propos de Lily."

"Allons-y," dit James.

Sirius rit. "Je rigolais tu sais."

"Je sais…mais pas moi."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"James ?" demanda Lily, surprise de le voir devant chez elle.

James tenait un panier de pique-nique. "J'ai un sandwich en trop et j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être te joindre à moi pour un pique-nique."

"Eh bien, tu as de la chance, je suis en jour de congé," dit Lily avec un sourire. Lily ferma la porte derrière lui et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc le plus proche. "Je suis contente que tu sois venu."

"Je sais que ça fait cinq jours qu'on ne s'est pas parlé," dit James.

"Ouais, et je pensais que mes paroles t'avaient vraiment blessées," dit Lily.

"Ça l'a fait."

"Oh," dit Lily, baissant les yeux.

"Mais c'est une bonne chose," offrit James. "Ça m'a pris cinq jours pour le réaliser. Nous avons peut-être eu une histoire, mais c'est du passé, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne veux pas vivre ma vie en gardant une dent contre toi et je suis sûr que toi non plus tu ne m'en veux plus."

"Non," dit Lily avec un sourire. "J'aimerais vraiment que tu ne gardes pas une dent contre moi. Ça rendrait ce pique-nique très amer et stressant."

James rit. "Bien alors tu seras déçue du sandwich que je t'ai pris. Rosbif avec une pointe d'aigreur."

"Bien alors je vais me contenter de boire le soda," dit Lily.

"Mais c'est un soda au raisin avec une ombre de saveur stressante," plaisanta James.

"Bien, alors je suppose que je resterais affamée," dit Lily.

"C'est sûrement mieux," dit James. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ces sandwichs soient comestibles. J'ai essayé de les faire moi-même."

Lily rit et s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de James. "Alors James, qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'amusant ces derniers jours."

"Tu veux dire en plus de draguer des femmes et de me moquer de Sirius ?" taquina James.

Lily rit. "Oui, _en plus_ de ça."

"Eh bien, j'adore aller au gymnase et faire des exercices. Courir quatre miles **(2)** par jour à cinq heures du matin est aussi très bien. Faire du bénévolat dans la maison de retraite du pâté de maisons est aussi quelque chose que j'aime faire," dit James.

Lily le regarda avec appréhension. "Donc foncièrement ça veut dire que tu glandais et que tu ne faisais rien pendant que tu parlais aux mecs ?"

"Exactement."

Lily rit. "Ok, alors dis-moi ce que tu as _réellement_ fait pour t'amuser."

"J'adore mon travail, et mes amis," dit James avec un haussement d'épaules. "Les mecs et moi avons l'habitude de sortir dans les bars et de ne faire que traîner et parler."

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que toi, Sirius et Remus êtes encore si proches," dit Lily.

"Et Peter," ajouta James. "Nous sommes toujours proches de lui."

"Wow…j'ai à peine parler à la bande de Poudlard," dit Lily.

James baissa les yeux. "Sans blague," murmura-t-il.

"Je veux dire que Maddie s'est mariée récemment et je pense que Georgia est en mission secrète dans le pays," dit Lily. "Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que font Harriet et Hayden."

"Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis le dernier jour à Poudlard," dit James.

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas ?"

James haussa les épaules. "J'avais en quelque sorte besoin de prendre mes distances avec tout le monde. En fait, Remus, Sirius, et Peter étaient sur le point de trouver d'autres amis parce qu'ils en avaient marre de moi."

"Tu sais, on a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé à la gare," commença Lily. "Mais je crois que je ne me suis même pas excusée." James la regarda mais ne dit rien. "Je suis véritablement désolée."

"Je sais," dit sincèrement James.

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je ne t'ai pas dit," dit Lily, n'osant regarder James dans les yeux.

"Ouais ?"

Lily prit une profonde inspiration. "Je le regrette."

"Regrette quoi ?"

"Tout. Je regrette d'avoir préféré mon travail à toi, je regrette de t'avoir rejeté, je regrette de t'avoir laissé là tout seul, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir donné une explication, je regrette de ne pas m'être retournée alors que je m'éloignais. Je regrette tout de cette journée," dit Lily. "Mais ce que je regrette le plus c'est…de ne jamais t'avoir écrit ou appelé pendant ces quatre dernières années."

"C'est ok," dit James. "J'aurais probablement déchiré la lettre et raccroché le téléphone."

Lily sourit faiblement. "Eh bien ce n'est pas pour paraître kitch mais merci de ne pas m'avoir mise en pièces et de ne pas m'avoir repoussée."

James marqua une pause. "Ça ne paraît pas kitch."

"Ça semblait mieux dans ma tête," dit Lily avec un rire.

"Et Lily ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Je regrette aussi que tu aies fait toutes ces choses," dit James, baissant les yeux. "Je pense que nous aurions pu avoir une agréable vie ensemble."

"Ouais…"dit lentement Lily puis elle murmura pour elle-même, "Je suis d'accord."

* * *

**(1)** Un énorme merci à **Roxie-Angel** qui m'a aidé à traduire ce passage auquel je n'avais rien compris : MERCI.

**(2**) Très exactement 6,436 km.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !

Un énorme MERCI à **astrakane**, **Red-Hair1990**, **Amandiine**, **virg05**, **SusyBones**, **sakura**, **Lily Evans 34**, **Math**, **malilite**, **Flo-Fol-Œil**, **L'Eclat de la Lune**, **Elby**, **Aravis**, **nini44**, **Wand**, **coshilla** pour leurs encouragements.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	9. Pie, Cake Stealers, and Poker

**Auteur : **BackstabberEm

**Titre :** Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways

**Traductrice :** RPSJ

-

Chapitre 9 : Pie, Cake Stealers, and Poker

-

"D'accord, regarde ce mec," dit James en montrant un homme du doigt. "Il est en train de lire le journal sur le banc maintenant, mais au moment où on se détournera, il regardera directement cette fille en train de bronzer en bikini."

Lily rit et montra un autre homme. "Tu veux dire comme ce qu'il fait."

James regarda et rit. "Exactement."

Lily baissa les yeux sur sa montre et haleta. "On est dans ce parc depuis cinq heures."

"Tu es sûre ?" dit James. "On dirait qu'on est là depuis à peine une heure." Lily lui montra sa montre et James inclina la tête.

"Je suppose que je vais probablement devoir rentrer," dit Lily avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Sûrement," marmonna James, essayant difficilement de cacher sa déception. Ils se levèrent, ramassèrent leurs affaires ensemble, et commencèrent à se diriger vers la maison de Lily.

"Tu sais, ton meilleur ami m'a réellement surprise," nota Lily.

"Comment ?"

"Avec toute l'histoire de Kyra," dit Lily. "Je veux dire, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quatre ans, mais il semblait plutôt déterminé à ne jamais redevenir ce qu'il était à Poudlard. Je veux dire, il a dû dormir avec la moitié de Londres jusqu'à présent."

"Correction : avec _tout_ Londres," taquina James. "Et crois-moi, la personne qu'il a la plus surprise c'est moi."

"En réalité, je pense que la personne qu'il a la plus surprise était lui-même," dit Lily.

"Ouais, probablement," dit James.

"Et toi…comment va ta vie sentimentale ?" demanda Lily, pas sûre de pourquoi elle avait posé cette question ; elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait entendre.

"Oh tu sais, un peu ici, un peu là. Pas grand-chose à dire," dit James avec un haussement d'épaules. "Et toi ?"

"Pareil," dit Lily avec un haussement d'épaules. "Personne avec qui c'est sérieux."

A ce moment-là, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Lily. Elle se retourna et sourit à James. "Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui."

James acquiesça. "Moi aussi."

Lily commença à entrer, mais se retourna. "Est-ce que tu veux entrer ?"

James réfléchit. "Il y a du gâteau ?"

Lily rit et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison. "Il y a _toujours_ du gâteau." Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, regarda à l'intérieur, le referma et regarda innocemment James. "Il n'y a pas de gâteau."

"Mais tu viens juste de dire qu'il y avait toujours du gâteau," contesta James.

"Eh bien…il n'y a pas de gâteau aujourd'hui," dit Lily.

James marqua une pause. "Mais je veux du gâteau," taquina-t-il.

"Ok, que penses-tu d'utiliser un autre mot que gâteau," plaisanta Lily.

James réfléchit pendant un moment. "Je veux…de la tarte ?"

"On a de la tarte."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?" s'écria James.

"Parce que tu étais trop occupé à parler de gâteau," dit Lily.

"Mais il n'y a pas de gâteau ?"

"Je pensais qu'on utilisait un autre mot," dit Lily.

"D'accord, d'accord. Tarte," dit James.

Lily rit et lui servit un morceau de tarte. Juste à cet instant, Kyra et Sirius entrèrent dans la cuisine, descendant de l'étage. "Oh…salut."

James regarda les assiettes dans leurs mains. "Voleurs de gâteau !"

Kyra et Sirius échangèrent un regard bizarre comme Lily et James éclataient de rire. "Es-ce que j'ai besoin de demander ce qui leur prend ?" demanda Kyra.

"Non," répondit Sirius.

"Vous avez passé la toute la journée ensemble ?" demanda Kyra.

"Tout dépend, si passer cinq heures ensemble constituent une journée," nota Lily.

"Cinq heures !" s'exclama Sirius. "Doux Jésus, je peux à peine passé cinq _minutes_ avec Kyra."

"Je ne suis pas prête de te faire des gaufres de sitôt," dit Kyra.

Sirius se tourna vers James et Lily. "Je pense que je l'ai vexé."

Lily et James levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais ne dirent rien. Ils étaient trop occupés à manger leur tarte.

"Bien, on va aller chez moi maintenant," dit Sirius.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda James.

"Kyra veut voir les photos de Poudlard," dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Pourquoi voudrait-elle voir une version plus arrogante, moins intelligente, et plus petite de toi ?" demanda James.

"Hé, tu as tout faux !" s'exclama Sirius. "J'étais plus intelligent."

"Donc foncièrement ce que j'ai appris de toi c'est que tu es idiot, arrogant et joueur avec les filles," dit Kyra. "Je suis si chanceuse de t'avoir trouvé !"

"Ok, je pense que nous devrions partir avant que vous ne lui disiez d'autres horribles choses sur moi," dit Sirius.

"Il y en a _plus_ ?" geignit Kyra. Sirius et Kyra quittèrent la pièce.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que Kyra finirait par sortir avec Sirius," dit Lily, les regardant partir.

"Et je n'ai jamais pensé que Sirius finirait par sortir avec quelqu'un…pas du tout," dit James.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu nous aies battu au poker," dit Remus à Lily quelques jours plus tard.

Lily rit. "Ce n'est pas si difficile quand on voit à quel point vous êtes nuls les gars."

"Hé !" s'exclama Sirius.

Kyra lui enfonça un bretzel dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Il avala le bretzel. "Ce n'est pas juste," dit Sirius. "Me donner de la nourriture pour me faire taire marche presque à chaque fois."

"Pourquoi crois-tu que nous le _faisons_ ?" demanda James, mettant un autre bretzel dans la bouche de Sirius.

"Je connais une autre façon pour te faire taire," dit Kyra avec un sourire, embrassant Sirius sur la bouche.

"Il est hors de question que je fasse ça," se défendit James. Tout le monde rit.

"Full **(1)**," dit Lily, déposant ses cartes.

"Merde," marmonna Peter, déposant ses cartes.

"D'accord, j'arrête de jouer," bouda James. "Je perds."

"Tu ne perds pas," signala Lily. "…tu perds énormément."

James éclaboussa Lily de sa bouteille d'eau. Lily haleta. "Je porte une chemise blanche !"

"Je sais," dit James avec un sourire mauvais. "Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai fait ?"

"Oh c'est comme ça," dit Lily, éclaboussant James avec son verre de punch.

"Ça ne partira jamais de mes vêtements !" s'écria James avec un rire.

"Je sais," se moqua Lily. "Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai fait ?"

"Hé !" s'exclama Sirius à James. "C'est _ma_ chemise !"

"Ooops…" dit James. "Je peux te l'emprunter ?"

Sirius le regarda furieusement et lui jeta le bol de bretzel. "Hé ! Tu salis ta chemise !"

"Lily l'a déjà abîmée !" se défendit Sirius. Lily rit et lui fit un sourire innocent.

Remus regarda ses amis et sourit intérieurement. Il secoua sa bouteille de bière et l'ouvrit en l'éloignant de lui, pulvérisant tout le monde. "Hé !" crièrent-ils.

"Je pensais que Remus était le gentil," bouda Kyra à Sirius.

"Moi aussi," taquina Sirius, jetant une chips à Remus.

Peter regarda tout le monde. "Vous savez, on n'a pas fait ça depuis un bout de temps."

"Ouais," dit Sirius avec un sourire, mettant un bras autour de Kyra. "Bien que je pense que la dernière fois qu'on a joué, c'était un strip poker."

"Ne me le rappelez pas," gémit Lily, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

"Ouais ! Tu avais été exceptionnelle _alors_," demanda Remus.

"D'ailleurs...on a toujours les photos de ce jour," dit James avec malveillance.

"Tu sors ces photos et tu _meurs _James Potter," dit Lily.

"Hé ! J'ai eu une belle vie au moins," dit James, se levant de la table.

Lily se leva et l'attaqua par derrière. "Hé !" s'écria James, tombant sur le canapé.

Les quatre autres les observèrent se tomber dessus et glisser sur le sol. "J'imagine parfaitement bien comment ils étaient il y a quatre ans," dit Kyra.

"Tu n'as qu'à imaginer les cheveux de Lily plus longs et ceux de James plus décoiffés, et tu les as à dix-huit ans," dit Sirius.

"J'ai toujours le sentiment que rien n'a changé et qu'on est à Poudlard en train d'hurler sur James et Lily pour avoir de la place," nota Remus comme il observait James décoiffer délibérément les cheveux de Lily, la faisant chatouiller James.

Sirius avala la boule qu'il avait dans sa gorge. "Et pourtant, tout _a_ changé."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une semaine était passée, et les quatre jeunes hommes étaient assis dans la cuisine en train de parler et de manger.

"Tu étais encore avec elle la nuit dernière ?" demanda Remus.

James haussa les épaules, avalant sa pizza. "Ouaip."

"Et tu es ok avec ça ?" demanda Peter.

"Hein ?"

"C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux traîner avec elle et ne pas vouloir la tuer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait," dit Peter avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Je suis d'accord avec Peter là-dessus," dit Remus, s'appuyant contre le réfrigérateur. "Tu as passé quatre ans à bouder à propos de Lily, manigançant des centaines de façons différentes de la tuer, déchirant les photos d'elle. Et après tout ça, tu peux traîner avec elle sans garder une dent contre elle."

"Les mecs, j'ai déjà surmonté ça," dit James avec un soupir. "Je l'ai détesté quand elle m'a quitté. Mais ce que j'ai le plus détesté c'était le fait qu'elle était partie, que je ne la reverrais jamais. Maintenant elle est revenue, et vous voulez que je l'ignore ? Vous voulez que j'agisse comme si elle n'était pas là ?"

Peter et Remus échangèrent un regard. "Oui."

James fut déconcerté par cette réponse. "Eh bien, ça n'arrivera pas."

"Je sais juste que quelque chose arrivera et que tu reviendras ici pour manger des glaces dans un survêtement," dit Remus.

"Ça ne peut pas arriver," s'écria Sirius. "Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour continuer à t'acheter des glaces."

James jeta sa croûte à Sirius.

"Hé !" s'exclama Sirius. "La croûte est la meilleure partie d'une pizza." Et Sirius mangea la croûte à même le sol.

"Comment fait-elle pour te supporter ?" taquina Peter.

"Si tu étais aussi superbe que moi, les gens feraient n'importe quoi pour te supporter," plaisanta Sirius.

"Je pense que vous devriez vous marier," suggéra James.

"_Quoi_ ?" s'exclama Sirius, recrachant l'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

"Eh bien comme ça tu partirais de notre appartement," taquina James avec un haussement d'épaules. "On serait libéré de Sirius."

"Nan, il reviendrait toujours," dit Peter. "Il a besoin de s'alimenter d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers James. "Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux traîner avec Lily et faire comme si tout allait bien," dit Remus.

James gémit. "Je pensais qu'on avait éloigné le sujet de moi."

"Ouais ! J'aime bien mieux parler de _moi_," plaisanta Sirius.

"Vous voyez les gars, c'est beaucoup plus simple que ce que vous pensez," dit James avec un haussement d'épaules. "J'ai juste pensé à combien j'étais malheureux quand Lily n'était pas là, et ça me fait plaisir d'avoir la chance de traîner avec elle."

"Mais tu ne veux pas juste traîner avec elle," nota Peter.

"Ouais, tu veux être son petit ami. Tu veux avoir une relation. Tu veux te marier," dit Remus.

"Tu veux avoir des petites Lily," ajouta Sirius.

"Tu arriverais à _être_ encore plus grossier ?" demanda Remus.

"Oui," dit Sirius. "Tu veux avoir beaucoup de relations se-"

"Ooook," dit James, le faisant taire. Il se tourna vers Remus et Peter. "Et peut-être que je veux ces choses. Alors quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un petit ami ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Oui, mais tu te rappelles la dernière fois que vous avez eu une relation ?" demanda Remus. "Ça ne s'est pas si bien terminé que ça, hein ?"

"Ok, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez me gâcher ça ?" exigea de savoir James. "Pour la première fois en quatre ans, je m'_amuse_ vraiment. Pourquoi rendez-vous ça si difficile ?"

"Parce que nous savons tous les deux que ça se terminera mal," dit calmement Remus.

"Vraiment ? Tu es voyant ? Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda James.

"Eh bien je n'en suis pas sûr mais –"

"Exactement, tu n'en es pas sûr," dit James. Il se leva, quitta la table et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Ce fut silencieux parmi les trois autres pendant quelques secondes. Finalement Sirius parla. "Je pense qu'il est en colère."

Remus et Peter lui lancèrent un regard.

"D'accord, d'accord. Ça ne nous aide pas," marmonna Sirius. Il se dirigea vers le congélateur et regarda à l'intérieur. "Merde, il n'y a que menthe aux pépites de chocolat là-dedans." Il soupira parce qu'il savait que James détestait la glace à la menthe et aux pépites de chocolat. Il haussa les épaules et sortit la glace pour lui. "Quelqu'un veut de la glace ?"

Remus et Peter lui lancèrent un autre regard.

"Ça nous ne aide toujours pas ?" demanda Sirius.

"Exactement," répondit Remus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui," dit Lily.

James leva les yeux. "Hein ? Quoi ?"

Lily sourit. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Mes amis m'énervent," répondit James.

"Eh bien, tu veux entendre un petit secret ?" demanda Lily. James acquiesça. "Tes amis m'ont _toujours_ énervé."

James la regarda avec méfiance. "Tu es en train de mentir."

Lily rit. "Ok, je mens." James rit. "Mais je t'ai fait rire, c'est ce qui compte."

"Ugh !" s'écria James. "C'est juste qu'ils pensent tout savoir."

"A propos de quoi t'ont-ils énervé ?" demanda Lily.

James arrêta de marcher. "Um…toi."

"Moi ?" demanda Lily. James acquiesça. "Comment se fait-il que j'ai le sentiment que ce n'était pas une agréable conversation amicale."

"Parce que tu es intelligente," grommela James.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?"

James regarda Lily puis recommença à marcher. "Laisse tomber. Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit."

Lily lui saisit le bras. "Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me dire que tes amis t'ont énervé à propos de _moi_ et ensuite ne pas me dire pourquoi."

James retira brusquement son bras. "Ecoute, ça n'a pas d'importance ok ?" dit-il, grognon.

Lily eut l'air blessée. "Ouais, ok," grommela-t-elle. Lily leva la tête pour voir sa maison devant elle.

"Je suppose que nous y sommes," dit James.

"Ouais," marmonna Lily. "Nous y sommes."

James soupira. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça," dit-il. "Je suis de mauvaise humeur et je me défoule sur toi."

Lily n'était pas stupide. Elle savait de quoi James et ses amis avaient discuté…et elle voulait éclaircir certains points. "James," dit nerveusement Lily. James la regarda. "Je peux te dire quelque chose ?"

"Ouais…" dit James, confus.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration. "Je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer."

James se figea, tombant presque. "Uh…quoi ?"

"Tu m'as entendu."

"Mais tu es partie…je veux dire, tu m'as repoussé…tu as préféré ton travail à moi…" dit James, confus.

"Pas parce que je ne t'aimais plus," murmura Lily.

"Ok, mais c'est la seule raison que _je_ peux imaginer," dit James.

Lily leva les yeux. "Je suis partie parce que j'étais effrayée. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi."

"Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il semble que tout soit en rapport avec moi. _Je_ suis celui que tu as quitté. _Je_ suis celui qui est resté seul. _Je_ suis celui que tu as repoussé."

"Et _j_'ai été stupide de le faire," répondit Lily.

James fut silencieux quelques instants puis la regarda. "Tu voulais vraiment dire ça ?"

Lily acquiesça faiblement et se mordit la lèvre. Cette même lèvre qui rencontra celle de James et ils restèrent là quelques minutes à s'embrasser. Ils avaient attendu quatre ans pour ça donc ils ne se permettraient pas de rompre le baiser. James et Lily montèrent les quelques marches devant la porte d'entrée de la maison toujours en s'embrassant. James appuya Lily contre la porte et embrassa le creux de son cou alors que Lily faisaient courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de James. James tripota la poignée pendant qu'il embrassait Lily, et réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent en s'embrassant toujours mais s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix dans la cuisine.

"Lily ?" dit la voix, marchant dans le couloir.

Lily se sépara de James, contente que personne ne l'ait vu l'embrasser. "_Robbie_ ?"

Kyra sortit de la cuisine à ce moment-là. "Kyra ?" demanda Lily, surprise que Kyra permette à Robbie de rester ici.

"James," dit James, se présentant, se sentant exclu du 'jeu de nom'.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda Robbie à James.

"James," dit James. "…je pensais que c'était clair."

"Eh bien je suis Robbie," dit-il, lui serrant la main. "Le fiancé de Lily."

* * *

**(1)** Au poker, un full est une main composée d'un brelan (groupe de trois cartes de même valeur) et d'une paire

* * *

Je sais, je sais, c'est une fin horrible ! Mais vous avez vu ? J'ai été assez rapide pour poster ce chapitre (environ 2 semaines) alors je vais me dépêcher de mettre le prochain. 

Un énorme MERCI à **SusyBones**, **virg05**, **lilyemerald**, **Lily Evans 34**, **Flo-Fol-Œil**, **Aravis**, **Elby**, **lilynatou** (pour les 2 reviews), **malilite **(là, je pense que niveau rebondissement tu vas être servie ! lol), **'mandine** (merci beaucoup), **Nanhe**, **Red-hair1990**, **astrakane**, **Roxie-Angel** (ma sauveuse, lol) et **Alyssa1801** pour leurs encouragements.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


End file.
